Trapped In A Love Triangle
by SOAFanGurl
Summary: Don't let two men fall in love with you, girls. It's not the sort of thing that ends well. Take it from me, Bristol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Ok, so this a story that's been trapped in my head for while now. It's not your typical love story. May not even everyone's cup of coffee. But I wanted to give it a try. So I hope y'all like it. I know that some of you will probably end up having a love/hate kind of thing going on with the main characters. But I think that's what makes a good story. So depending on how many follows and reviews this story gets will determine if I'm gonna continue with it. So read, if you'd like and let me know what you guys think.**

 **P.S**

 **I don't own any of THE SOA CHARACTERS. That's all Kurt Sutter! I only own my OCs.**

Want to know how I ended up in such a mess? How I caused one man so much pain and another man to despise me? It's quite the scandal. All of Charming is pointing their fingers at me, and I'm the word around town.

Don't get me wrong, I'm a good person. Always had a good head on my shoulders. Finished high school with straight A's and a high IQ. Studied at the University of San Francisco and became a pharmacist. When my parents passed away, in a freak automobile accident. I decided to move to charming with my little brother.

He (Ethan Jay Adams) is a mechanic and works at Teller-Morrow. He always liked bikes, he and my dad had that in common. That's how my dad got my second name, Harley. Bristol Harley Adams. That's me, I'm 27 and work in a pharmacist in Charming. Ethan is always talking to me about how he wants to prospect for SAMCRO. I could careless, just as long as he takes care of himself.

Anyways one day the club needed to find a way to get prescription drugs. They started to suspect Tara for prescribing the club with so many. So my brother brought Tara to me and from that moment on I became of help to SAMCRO. I became SAMCRO'S personal pharmacist. But I never dealt with the men, just Tara. We became really close friends and one day she herself couldn't pick up the prescriptions, so she send in Ortiz or Juice as everybody calls him.

Ortiz, had a way about him. He was shy but he had a very good sense of humor. After a month of meeting him, he started to ask me out on dates, on several occasions. Of course I always declined, not wanting to get romantically involved with the club. But one day I gave in to his charm, and that bright big smile of his and so we went on a date.

And that's when everything started...

"I hope I didn't bore you, tonight." Juice walks Bristol to her door.

Bristol giggles. "No. You didn't bore me, Ortiz."

"Juice. Call me Juice." He turns to face her and smiles.

She turns to face him. "Juice, I'm sorry. I'm just not use to calling you by your congnomen."

Juice laughs "What? Don't use your big words on me."

Bristol laughs. "I had fun tonight. Thanks for dinner. Juice."

Juice brushes a hair away from her face. "I'm glad to hear that." He slowly leans in to kiss her lips. But Bristol turns away and he kisses her cheek instead.

"Goodnight. Juice." She unlocks her door and steps inside her house.

Juice sighs and smiles at her. "Goodnight, Bristol."

She closes her door, and Juice slowly walks away. Happy to have finally gone a date with the beautiful pharmacist, he'd set his eyes on, over a month ago.

"Hello! Juice!" Tig yells at Juice and snaps his fingers in front of his face. "What is wrong with you? Lately you been on cloud nine. Who's the girl?"

Juice snaps out of his day dream. "What? What are you talking about? There's no girl."

Tig turns to look at Chibs and Jax and they begin to laugh.

"Juicy, has a girlfriend, and he don't want to bring her around." Tig teases Juice.

"She's not my girlfriend." Juice mumbles.

"Juicy boy. You been on and on about this lass, and you still can't get her to commit?" Chibs slaps Juice on his back.

"You should bring her around. We'll let you know of she's willing to commit." Tig smirks at Juice.

"No. I'm not bringing her over here." Juice looks at his brothers.

"What? She to good for us? A girl like that can't stand the club. And if she don't like the club. Then you wasting your time." Tig mentions.

"She doesn't have anything against the club." Juice gets up from his seat.

"Well then bring her around." Jax says, as he lights up his cigarette.

Juice rolls his eyes and walks to his bike. "I gotta go."

Unser, runs out his trailer and goes to Juice. "Hey, you gonna go see, Bristol?"

"Ummm. Yea. Need something?"

"Yea." Unser pulls out a prescription note and hands it to Juice.

Juice reads it and arcs his eyebrow.

"What? It's for my cancer." Unser looks at Juice.

Juice chuckles. "Yea, ok." And rolls out.

Juice walks into the pharmacy and sees Bristol behind the counter. "Good morning, beautiful."

Bristol looks up and smiles. "Hi, Ortiz. How may I help you?"

Juice hands her the prescription note. "What did I say about calling, Ortiz?"

"I'm at work. I need to keep it cordial."

"But you're the boss." He smirks.

"And?"

"And you can do what you want."

"I'm just setting a good example. I'll go get this for you." She walks off to get the prescribed drug.

"Here you go. Tell Unser, I said hi. It's been a while since he's been to the pharmacy."

"I'll tell him. What are you doing tonight?"

Bristol smirks. "I don't know it depends. Are you asking me out on a date?"

Juice smiles. "I was wondering if you would go like to watch a movie, with me?"

"Ummm." Bristol taps on her chin with a finger. "Yes. I would love to." She smiles.

"Great. Hey when the movie is over. Would you like to go back to the clubhouse?"

"The clubhouse? I, I don't know. I really try to stay away from my brother's hang out."

Juice smirks "Really? C'mon please. I would really like for you to meet the guys."

"Oh, the guys? Will they approve of me?" She chuckles.

"Hey your beautiful, and you're smart. And you've been helping out the club. That's a big plus."

Bristol laughs "Well I can't argue with that. Fine your on! Let's go meet SAMCRO."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm really excited about this story. It really torments me everyday, with ideas and little scenes play in my head. LoL We'll see how this story unfolds.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

 **P.S Don't forget to review.**

*Ding Dong*

Juice rings Bristol's door bell.

Bristol opens the door. "Hey Ortiz. I'll just get my purse and we can go."

"It's Juice." He looks at Bristol from head to toe and smiles. "This is the first time I see you wear jeans and a tank top. It's always your white 'pharmacist' coat and suits with you."

"Hey I'm going to be riding around on the back of your bike tonight. And don't forget to mention that I'll end up at the clubhouse later." She giggles and locks her door.

"You look great." Juice smiles and walks Bristol over to his bike.

He gets on and hands her a helmet.

"I need to wear this?" Bristol points to the helmet.

"Safety first." He smiles to her.

She rolls her eyes and takes the helmet from him. She puts it on and pouts. Juice laughs at her, as he helps her onto the back of his bike.

Juice and Bristol come out the movie theater laughing.

"The most comical movie ever!" Juice takes Bristol's hand in his.

"I've been needing a good laugh, like this." Bristol giggles as she calms her laughter.

Juice turns to face her and takes her other hand in his. "I really like spending time with you, Bri."

"Bri? No no no no. Don't call me Bri." She scrunches her nose in dislike.

"Oooooh. But you can keep calling me Ortiz?"

"Well technically, that is your name."

"And technically, Bri is your name. Just cut in half."

"Don't call me, Bri." She talks through her teeth.

"Ok. Fine. How about Harley?" Juice smiles.

"No one has ever called me that, since my dad passed."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's fine." Bristol cuts Juice off. "I say we just stick with, Bristol." She smiles at him.

"I can do that." Juice smiles back at her and puts his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon lets get outta here."

They pull up to the clubhouse, and Bristol gets off. "Ummm. You know suddenly I'm not to sure about this." She hands Juice the helmet.

"Well there's no backing out now. We can have a few drinks and once you're ready to go home. I'll take you." Juice holds her chin up.

"Can we sit out here for a minute."

"Sure." Juice walks her up to the picnic table.

"So this it, huh? Famous ol' Teller-Morrow." Bristol sits on the bench.

"Yup." Juice sits next to her. "Do you want me to go get you a beer?"

"I'll take a shot of whiskey instead. I'm quite nervous."

Juice laughs. "There's nothing to worry about. I'll go get you that." He gets up and heads towards the doors.

"Make that a double shot, please."

"Ok. I'll be right back. Don't go running away, now." He chuckles.

"I won't." Bristol watches as Juice disappears into the clubhouse and pulls out a cigarette. She lights it up and inhales. "What are you doing here, Bristol?" She asks herself, as she exhales.

Juice comes back out. "You're a smoker?"

"Don't judge me, Ortiz." She smiles at him and takes the shot glass from his hand.

"Juice. And I'm not judging. Just surprised."

"Surprised?" She chuckles and takes her shot. "Oh yea. That's what I needed."

Juice laughs "Well are you ready to step inside." He extends his hand out to her.

She puts her hand in his. "Ready as I'll ever be." She gets up and they walk inside.

They walk up to the bar where Jax and Bobby are having a few drinks.

"Jax." Juice calls out to him. Jax turns around and sees Juice holding Bristol's hand.

"Hey, darling. So we finally get to meet the girl that has Juice, all sprung."

Juice blushes and Bristol notices it and giggles. "Hi, Jax. I'm Bristol Adams, the pharmacist. Tara has told me so much about you."

"I hope it's all been good things." Jax smiles at her.

"What would a beautiful girl like you, be doing with something like him." Bobby looks at Bristol and points at Juice. "I'm Bobby, nice to meet you."

"Hi Bobby. I'm Bristol and Ortiz has a wonderful personality. I like having him around." She turns to Juice and smiles at him.

"Would you like to take a shot with us?" Jax hands a shot glass to Bristol.

"Sure, why not?"

The four of them drink the strong liquid and Juice takes Bristol by the hand. "Let's go meet the rest of the guys." He walks her over to one of the pool tables, where Tig, Happy, Chibs and Ratboy are playing a game of pool. Tig spots Juice and walks over to him.

"Finally brought her around, huh? Juicy." Tig smiles at Bristol and wraps his hand around her shoulders. "Hey baby. My name is Tig. How are you doing, tonight?"

"Nice to meet you Tig. I'm Bristol." She smiles at Tig.

Tig walks away from Juice and takes Bristol with him. Tig walks up to Happy. "This guy here is mister fucking Happy. Happy meet, Bristol."

Bristol giggles and shakes Happy's hand. "Nice to meet you, ."

Happy simply nods and smiles at Bristol.

Tig walks over to Ratboy. "This rat looking guy is Ratboy. Ratboy meet the beautifully pharmacist, Bristol."

Ratboy rolls his eyes at Tig and shakes Bristol's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Reciprocal." Bristol shakes his hand and smiles.

Ratboy cocks his head and arcs his eyebrow. "Reci...Re...recip..."

Bella chuckles "Reciprocal. It means, nice to meet you to."

"Oh. Fancy word." Ratboy smiles at her.

"And this man over here, concentrating on his game of pool, is Chibs." Tig slaps Chibs back.

Chibs turns around and looks right at Bristol.

"Chibs, I would like to introduce to you, our cute little pharmacist, Bristol." Tig points at Bristol.

[Bristol's P.O.V

In that instant, I felt a jolt of electricity run through my veins. 'What the hell was it?' I don't know. I just shook it off.]

"Nice to meet you, Chibs." She smiles at him.

Chibs slowly shakes her hand and winks at her. "Nice to finally meet you, lass." He looks at her up and down.

"Are you Scottish?"

"Most people thinks he's Irish. But you got it right, baby." Tig laughs.

Chibs smiles at Bristol. "That I am, lass."

"My family has Scottish roots. From my mom's side. Her grandmother was a full Scott."

Chibs gets closer to Bristol. "Looks like we got something in common. Don't we, lass?"

"Ummm, I guess we do."

As they look into each others eyes. Juice walks up to Bristol.

"There you are, Tig just ran off with you. Didn't he?"

Bristol takes her gaze off of Chibs and turns to look at Juice. "He sure did." She giggles.

Chibs keeps his eyes on Bristol. "So this is the lass, you've been moping over? I can see why now."

Bristol looks at Chibs, and she blushes.

Juice looks at Bristol. "Pffft. I wasn't moping. I have no idea what he's talking about."

Bristol looks at Juice. "Really?" She giggles and playfully slaps his chest. "You've been trying to get me to go out on dates with you for over a month. And now you can't own up to you 'moping' over me?"

Juice laughs. "If that flatters you, then yes. I was moping. Moping pretty bad over you." He places his hands on her hips, as she laughs at him.

Chibs clears his throat. "Juicy boy. Why don't you go get us some more beers."

Juice nods his head. "I'll be right back." He whispers in Bristol's ear.

"Come take a seat, lass." Chibs takes Bristol's hand in his and walks her over to a table and helps her sit on a bar stool. "So you and Juice. Aye?"

Bristol cocks her head. "Juice and I?" Her eyes go wide as she sits up straight and gasps. "Oh, no. Juice and I are only friends." She laughs.

Chibs gets closer to her and brushes her hair off her face. "That's good to know, love."

Bristol feels a shiver run down her spine, and she smirks at Chibs. He leans in closer to her and smiles, when he notices Bristol getting nervous. "Do I make you nervous, lass?"

She can feel his hot breath against her neck as he whispers in her ear. "No." She tries to answer him, but it comes out in a low whisper.

Chibs slightly tilts his head causing them to be gave to face. He leans in closer to her lips, as she takes a deep breath, and Chibs quickly pulls back when he hears Tig's voice.

"Juicy! You got here just in time. I was just about to finish my beer."

Bristol feels her cheeks go hot and she clears her throat. "Ummm. I gotta use the restroom." She tells Juice but never takes her eyes off Chibs.

"Sure. I'll take you." Juice helps her off the bar stool and walks her the restroom.

"Thanks. I'll be out in just a minute." Bristol smiles at Juice as she closes the door. She leans her back against the door and sighs. "What is wrong with you Bristol?" She talks to herself. "Pull yourself together." She shakes it off and walks over to the sink, she let's the water run and splashes her face with some cold water. She grabs some napkins and dries her face. She then looks at herself in the mirror. "This isn't right. You're here on a date with Ortiz." She tells herself and walks out of the restroom. She sees Juice leaning against the wall and they smile at each other.

"Ready to go back out there?"

"Ummm. I'm sorry Juice, but I suddenly don't feel so good."

"What's wrong?" Juice puts his hand up to her forehead, as to be checking her temperature.

She smirks at him. "Nothing. It must've been the whiskey shots from earlier."

"Want to get out of here?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll take you home."

Chibs notices Juice and Bristol leaving and can't help, but to feel a little jealous. ' What's wrong with me?' He thinks to himself and shakes it off.

Juice walks Bristol into her house. "You go and get into your pj's and I'll get you some water, and some aspirin. Just tell me where the aspirin is at?"

Bristol giggles. "It's in the kitchen cabinet the one on the far left side."

"Alright. Where's the kitchen?" Juice smiles and chuckles.

"Down that way to your right." She laughs as she points him in the direction of the kitchen.

Juice walks over to the kitchen and Bristol walks into her bedroom. She changes into some burgundy silky shorts and a matching tank top.

"Bristol? Where you go?"

Bristol hears Juice from the living room. She walks to her bedroom door and opens it. "In here."

"Stay right there." Juice instructs her as he walks over to her. "You get right into bed, and takes these."

Bristol crawls into her bed and looks at Juice. "Who made you the boss?"

Juice smiles and hands her the aspirin and glass of water. "You're not feeling well. So I'm going to make sure to tuck you in and make sure you feel better." He pulls the covers over her.

"You are to good to me." She smiles at him. "I'm glad to have a friend like you."

Juice takes the glass of water back from her and sets it on her nightstand. "Goodnight. Bristol, I hope you feel better in the morning." He leans over and places a kiss on her nose and smiles.

"Goodnight. Juice." She smiles up at him.

"I'll let myself out." He turns off her bedroom light as he walks out and shuts the door. He quickly rushes out the front door as he turns off the lights in her home and locks the door behind him. He gets on his bike and rolls out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Only time will tell if I'll continue with it. Don't forget to review, it helps me out alot. Thanks and Till next time, take care.**

Bristol, walks out her house, ready to get to work. She walks to the drive way where her car is parked and begins to unlock it. Suddenly her eyes are covered by somebody's hand.

"How is the lovely Bristol feeling this morning?"

She recognizes the voice and smiles. "Ortiz." He uncovers her eyes and she turns to look at him. "I'm feeling much better. Thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear." He smiles and brings his arm back around from his back, to reveal a single red rose. "I saw this and instantly thought of you."

Bristol blushes and takes the rose from him. She smells it and smiles at him. "Ortiz, you're so sweet. Thanks, I love it."

Juice swiftly takes a step closer to her and puts his hands on her hips. He leans his face in, a little closer to hers, and smiles when he takes notice that she isn't turning away. He closes the gap between them and kisses her lips. She parts her lips allowing him to explore her mouth and together their tongues begin to explore each other's mouths.

He slowly pulls away and cups her face as he smiles at her. "When do you get off of work?"

"I'll be out by six." She smiles at him.

"Gemma is preparing dinner at her house. I asked her, if I could bring you over and she said, yea. She wants to meet you."

Bristol bites her bottom lip, as she thinks about declining but instead agrees. She nods her head. "Ok. I'll go with you."

He smiles and quickly places a kiss on her lips. "I'll pick you up from here at 7:30. Will that give you enough time to get ready?"

"That's more then enough time."

"Ok. I'll let you get to work."

"I'll see you tonight."

Juice steps away from her and watches her as she gets in her car and pulls out her drive way.

"Bristol, you are now, Ortiz's girlfriend." She talks to herself as she drives to work. "Whatever, there's nothing to worry about." She sighs as she continues her way to work.

Bristol walks out her bedroom and walks into her kitchen to pour herself a 5th glass of red wine. "Where are you, Ortiz." She asks herself. She hears the rumble of a motorcycle and rushes to the foyer. She stops in front of the mirror to give herself a once over.

She wore some black leather leggings and a black lacy long sleeved blouse. And finished the look with some red pumps. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her makeup consisted of winged eyeliner and red lipstick.

She hears her doorbell and she opens the door. Her eyes go wide when she finds Chibs standing on the other side of her door and not Juice.

"Where's Ortiz?"

Chibs looks at Bristol up and down. "Jax has him looking up some information. So Juice send me to get you. You look fabulous, lass."

Bristol blushes and smiles at him. "Thanks. You look good to. I mean you look great."

Chibs chuckles "Are you ready to go? It's twenty minutes past 8. Gemma must be fuming."

"Ummm, yes. Just a second."

Chibs watches Bristol as she steps back into the foyer and picks up the glass of wine she had set on the table. She quickly jugs it and sets it back down.

"Let's go." She walks out, locks her door and follows Chibs to his bike.

[Bristol's P.O.V

As I climbed onto the back of his bike, I began to feel a way I couldn't explain. I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and held on tight. The smell of leather, cigarette smoke and his cologne, made me feel warm inside. I felt protected. I felt comfortable. A little to comfortable. Maybe that must of been a sign for me. 'Sign for what?' I don't know. I just shook it off.]

They pull up onto Gemma's drive way and climb off the bike. Gemma looks out the window and watches them. As they make their way up the steps, Bristol slightly loses her balance. Chibs arms instantly wrap around her, as he catches her weight.

"Need to be careful there, lass."

They look into each other's eyes.

Bristol smirks "I can become quite clumsy, after drinking some wine."

They hear the front door open and jump apart from each other. They notice Gemma eyeing them down with her hands on her hips.

Gemma turns to look at Bristol. "You must be, JUICE'S GIRLFRIEND?" She emphasis on the last part.

Bristol clears her throat. "Ummm, yes ma'am." She walks up the steps and extends her hand out to Gemma. "I'm Bristol Adams. It's nice to finally meet you. Mrs?"

"Gemma. You can just call me Gemma." She shakes Bristol's hand and looks at her up and down. "Well you two come on in. Everyone is seated at the table already."

Gemma let's Bristol pass her by. When Chibs tries to walk pass her, she grabs him by his arm and whispers in his ear. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you two." Chibs looks at Gemma and rolls his eyes, as he walks in.

After dinner the men excuse themselves from the table and head into the living room. Juice holds Bristol's hand and pulls her up off her chair. She giggles as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist and places a kiss on her lips. "I'm gonna go hang with the guys, are you gonna be ok, here with the girls?"

She smiles at him. "Yes. I'll be fine, plus I have Tara to talk to."

Gemma interrupts them. "You go on ahead, with the boys Juice. I'll keep an eye on her for you."

Juice smirks at Gemma. "She just needs to get to know the girls. She don't need a babysitter." He chuckles.

Gemma folds her arms across her chest. "MmmHhhhmmm." She pursed her lips.

Juice let's go of Bristol. "I'll see you in a bit."

Bristol smiles at him. "K." Juice walks away and Bristol turns to Gemma.

"Beer?" Gemma offers Bristol.

"Yes, please." Bristol follows Gemma into the kitchen.

Gemma pulls out a couple of beers and hands one to Bristol.

"Where you come from?" Gemma asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Where you did you grow up?"

"Oh. San Francisco. Born and raised."

"What brought you out here?"

"Well, after my parents passed away, I had no one left. Except for my little brother. Therfore I came to live out here."

"What made you become an old lady?"

Bristol cocks her head. "I beg your pardon."

Gemma rolls her eyes "You're Juice's girlfriend. That makes you an old lady."

"I don't think so. I won't be tagged as such."

Gemma smirks. "You already are."

Bristol looks away from Gemma, as she sees Tara walking into the kitchen.

Tara turns to look at Bristol and walks up to her. "How's Gemma treating you?" She smirks.

"I'm just getting to know the little pharmacist." Gemma looks at them both.

Bristol looks at Tara and smiles. "I'm just getting to know the matriarch of SAMCRO."

Tara chuckles and turns to look at Gemma. "I'm taking the boys home."

"Need any help?"

"Uh, no I think I got everything. Tig and Jax are putting the boys in the car." She turns to look at Bristol. "I'll see you around, Good night."

Bristol smiles and waves at Tara. While Gemma walks Tara out the back door, Chibs walks into the kitchen. He turns to look at Bristol.

"How's Gemma treating you, lass?" He smirks. Bristol smirks back. "I feel like I'm being interrogated."

They both chuckle. "Would you like another beer, love?

Bristol blushes when she hears Chibs referring to her as 'love'. "Sure."

He opens up the fridge and pulls out two beers. He opens them and hands one to Bristol.

As she takes the beer from his hand, their hands touch and they lock eyes. Chibs brings up a hand to her cheek and caresses it with his thumb.

Gemma walks in and clears her throat, startling the two. Chibs takes two big steps away from Bristol and clears his throat. "I was. Just getting. A beer."

Bristol looks at Gemma. "He was just leaving actually."

Chibs looks at Bristol and nods his head, as he walks out of the kitchen.

Gemma rushes over to Bristol "What kind of game are you playing?"

"Game? I'm not playing any game." Bristol turns to walk out the kitchen. But Gemma grabs her by her arm and spins her back around.

"You listen to me very closely, bitch. If I see you any where around Chibs again. I'll cut your tits off."

Bristol's eyes widen. "What the hell are you assuming?"

"You think I'm stupid, do you? You think I don't see the way you and Chibs have been eyeing each other, all night. You..."

Bristol cuts her off. "This doesn't concern you."

"The hell it does. Those are my boys and I'm not going to let some skank come in here and cause chaos amongst them."

"I don't need this. I'm leaving." Bristol turns away.

Gemma quickly blocks her way. "You are Juice's old lady now. You need to back away from Chibs. Before you go creating something that's beyond our control."

"Talk to Chibs about that."

"I'm telling you!"

Bristol smirks and folds her arms across her chest. "You won't talk to Chibs, because you know he won't listen to you. He won't listen to you, because there isn't anything going on." She chuckles. "You're just over reacting. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go get, Juice and tell him I'm ready to get out of here."

Bristol pushes through Gemma and walks out the kitchen to find Juice. She spots him in the living room conversating with Jax and Bobby.

She walks up to them "Excuse me boys. But I'm taking, Ortiz away from you." She grabs a hold of Juice's hand and smiles at him.

"He's all your's, darling." Jax chuckles as he watches Bristol pull Juice away from them.

Bristol turns to look at Juice and he smiles. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. I'm ready to get out of here."

He wraps his arm around her waist and they walk out of Gemma's house. A few minutes later they pull into Bristol's drive way. They climb off his bike and Juice walks her to her door. She unlocks her door and, turns back around to look at Juice. "Good night. Juice."

He cups her face and kisses her, slowly backing her into the house. He slowly puts his hands on her waist and begins pulling her blouse up.

She puts her hands up onto his chest and pulls away. "Juice, I..."

He takes a step back and cuts her off. "I um. I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow." He smirks.

"Yea. I'll have the day off. Maybe we can plan something." She smiles at him.

He nods his head and walks out her house. He turns back around and looks at her. "Good night. Babe." He smiles.

Bristol smiles back at him. "Good night. Baby."

She closes her door. Juice walks to his bike and puts his helmet on as he climbs on. "Baby." He whispers to himself and smiles. He turns on his bike and rolls out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the follows. Here goes another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please, don't forget to review. Thankyou.**

 **Until next time, take care.**

[Bristol's P.O.V

After that minor incident with Gemma Teller-Morrow. The next three weeks went by casually. Juice and I would go on dates and he would drop me back off at my house and he would leave.

On my days off I would go and spend the whole day at TM. Whenever Juice would get busy with something. Chibs and I would talk, we learned alot about each other. Gemma would always look at me, with a disapproving look. But I thought nothing of it. Chibs was my friend and I was going to keep talking to him.

Then one day...]

Bristol arrives at Teller-Morrow, she steps out of her car and walks towards the clubhouse.

Juice walks out and smiles when he sees her walking up. "Hey, babe."

They give each other a quick kiss on the lips and she smiles at him. "What is so important, that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Juice takes her hand in his and walks her over to the picnic table. They sit down across from each other. "Babe, I'll be going on a three day club run. I'm leaving tonight."

Bristol cocks her head. "What? Baby, we have never spend a day without each other."

"I know but I have to go. It's just going to be me, Jax, Tig and Bobby. Happy, Chibs and Ratboy will be staying here to handle some other things. So, if you need anything they'll be here." Juice takes her hands in his and places a kiss on them. "You don't know how bad I want to stay, but I..."

Bristol cuts him off. "No. It's fine I get it. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just promise me you'll come back to me, whole." She smiles at him.

"I will, I promise."

They get up and hug each other and step inside the clubhouse.

"We can spend the last three hours together, before I leave." Juice helps her sit on a bar stool.

"Sounds perfect."

As they talk and laugh. Chibs walks out the chapel, and walks to the bar.

"Chucky. Pass me a cold one." He turns to look at Bristol and smiles when he sees her laughing.

Bristol catches Chibs looking at her with the corner of her eye and winks at him. Chibs raises his beer in the air to her and winks back.

Jax walks out the chapel with Bobby and Tig. "Juice let's roll!"

Juice looks at Bristol and smirks. "That's my cue."

They get off the bar stools and walk out into the parking lot. They walk up to Juice's bike and he turns around and cups her face and kisses her. He pulls away and looks into her eyes. I'm going to miss you, babe." He hugs her.

She hugs him back. "I'm going to miss you too, baby."

They pull apart and he climbs onto his bike. "Don't forget about me, babe." He smiles at her.

"Never, baby." She smiles back. "You boys take care. Ride safe." She points at Jax, Bobby and Tig.

"Yes ma'am." They chuckle and say in union.

Bristol looks at Juice as they roll out and sighs. "Great. Now what do I do with myself?" She talks to herself.

"Sis."

She hears her brother Ethan. She turns in his ditection and smiles at him. "Hey, little brother. How are you doing?"

He walks up to her and gives her a hug. "I'm good. I see your old man just left."

Bristol giggles "What is it with you bikers? With the 'old' tagging thing."

Ethan erupts in laughter. "Sis, you crack me up." He puts his arm around her shoulders. "It's just what we use."

"Whatever." She playfully pushes him away from her.

"I'm heading home sis. I'll see you around. Good night."

"Good night, Ethan."

Bristol walks over to the picnic table and sits on the top. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. As she inhales she turns to look in the direction of the office and sees Gemma walking towards her. She exhales "Great. This is the last thing I needed." She talks to herself. She hops off the picnic table and inhales some more of her cig.

Gemma walks up to Bristol and puts her hands on her hips. "Juice, left already. What are you still doing here?

Bristol exhales, blowing the smoke in Gemma's face. "I was just leaving."

The clubhouse doors open and Chibs walks out. He looks at Gemma who is staring Bristol down.

"Everything alright out here?" He looks at Bristol.

"She was just leaving." Gemma stares Bristol down.

Bristol looks at Gemma and chuckles. "Good night Gemma." She then looks at Chibs. "Chibs." And walks to her car.

Gemma turns to look at Chibs "I don't like that, bitch." And walks into the clubhouse.

Later that night, Bristol being unable to sleep decides to take a hot bubble bath. She relaxes in the hot, bubbly water and sings along to Adele's Hello. She then hears her doorbell ring and gets startled. "Who could that be?" She talks to herself, as she gets out of the tub and wraps herself in a towel. She walks into her bedroom and looks at her clock. 12:53 a.m. She walks to her front door and takes a look out the window first. She sees Chibs standing on the other side, and suddenly panics.

She swings the door open. "What is it? Is it Ortiz? Is he in any kind of trouble?"

Chibs stays quiet for a minute and looks at Bristol from head toe and back up. He locks eyes with her. "No. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, lass. I was just driving by and I noticed your lights on. So I decided to check on you. It's everything ok?"

She puts her hand up to her chest and sighs of relief. She smiles "I'm fine. I was just having a bad case of insomnia." She realizes she's only in a towel and wet. Suddenly feeling exposed, she blushes. "I'm sorry I was in the bath."

[Bristol's P.O.V

In that moment, I knew I should've just waved him off and send him on his way. But before my mind could process things clearly my mouth spoke.]

"Would you like to come in?"

Chibs nods "Aye." and steps inside her house.

She clears her throat. "I, um. I'm going to get dressed. There's beer in the fridge. You can..."

Before she could finish, Chibs takes three long strides towards her and wraps his arms around her. He crashes his lips into hers, and together their tongues dance in union. He lifts her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks into her bedroom and slowly he lays her down. They look into each others eyes. Her mind spinning and her body hot wanting more of him. She manages to speak. "Filip, wait. We shouldn't do this."

He looks down at her, as he takes his kutte off. "I hear ye, lass. But your body betrays you, every time I'm close to you." He slowly unwraps the towel she has and exposes her naked body. His hands begin exploring her body.

[Bristol's P.O.V

He was right, every time I was near this man, my body would catch a fever. I'd feel like I needed his touch. And now it was happening, and I wanted more. I wanted him deep inside me. I wanted him to make me yell out his name, out of pure ecstasy. Therefore, I didn't stop him. I didn't stop myself. I let it happen, all night until the break of dawn.]


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! & Review. Thanks. Till next time take care. **

*Ring Ring*

The house phone rings for the third time, only this time, the answering machine answers.

Hi, you have reached Bristol Adams. Sorry, I can't answer your call at this time. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you, shortly. *Peep*

"Babe? I hope everything is ok. I called to your job, to Surprise you but they said you haven't gone in. Please, call me back. I'm beginning to worry about you."

As Juice's voice is heard through Bristol's answering machine. She slowly wakes up, as soon as she hears his voice she shoots up out of bed, while wrapping the blankets around her. She runs to her phone and picks up.

"Hi, baby!"

She hears Juice sigh in relief. "Babe, did you over sleep?" He chuckles.

"Uh, yea." She chuckles. "I guess I did. How unprofessional of me."

"Is everything ok?"

"Ummm. Yea, everything's ok, baby. I just had a severe case of insomnia, last night. No, worries." She nervously laughs.

"Alright, babe. Well I'll let you get ready for work. Call me when you get there."

"Sure thing. Talk to you soon. Bye, baby."

She hangs up her phone and pinches the bridge of her nose. She walks back into her bedroom and finds Chibs getting dressed.

He walks up to her. "I gotta go, Hap, just called me. I'll call you later, lass."

She simply nods her head and smirks. "I'll walk you out."

She follows him to the front door and he steps out. He turns to her and cups her face. "Take care, love." He places a kiss on her lips and walks away.

Bristol shuts the door and leans her back up against it. "What have I done?" She buries her face in her hands. "Oh my god! Bristol!" She screams into her hands. She looks up and shakes it off. "It won't happen again. It was just a mistake. Pffft! Mistake? Yea, right Bristol. You wanted this to happen." She slaps her hand onto her forehead. "Stupid, stupid girl."

She walks into her bathroom and steps into the shower. "I'll just act like nothing happened. It'll be easy." She tries to convince herself. She gets ready for work and goes on about her day.

Later that night. After going to a little bar, a few blocks away from her house and having a few drinks. She drives into her drive way and finds Chibs standing by his bike, smoking a cigarette. She turns off her car, and takes a deep breath before stepping out.

"Is everything ok? Chibs." She walks up to him.

"I don't know. You tell me." He exhales out some smoke.

She cocks her head. "What?"

"I called you five times, lass. You never answered."

She chuckles. "Ummm. Well, I was working." She smirks. "You know what? I don't need to explain myself to you." She turns to walk up to her door.

Chibs stops her and spins her back around. "What's wrong, lass?"

"Filip, we did something we weren't suppose to. How am I suppose to look at, Ortiz in the eyes?" She looks down at her hands.

Chibs holds her chin up and looks into her eyes. "We didn't do anything, we didn't want to happen."

"It can't happen again. It WON'T happen again. Just go, Telford." She turns around and walks up to her door and unlocks it. She steps inside her house and turns to look at him. "Good night."

She tries closing the door but Chibs stops it and pushes it back open and steps inside.

"What are you doing?" She takes a step back.

"We need to talk about this." He takes a step closer to her.

She takes a step back. "There's nothing to talk about. It was a mistake."

"A mistake?" He takes another step closer.

She clears her throat and takes a step back. "Yes."

He smirks and takes a step closer. "When was it a mistake?" With every question he takes a step forward and she takes a step back. "The first time? The second time? The third? Or was it the fourth time?"

She backs into a wall and is trapped between the wall and Chibs. He places each arm on either side of her and looks into her eyes.

"Filip, please. Please just go."

"Is that what you really want? Lass. If so, I'll leave right now." He presses his body against hers.

She looks into his eyes "I want you to... I need you to... Stay."

They instantly begin kissing each other, as they begin ripping their clothes off. He picks her up and she warps her legs around his waist. He presses her up against the wall and he slowly enters her. She moans out his name and scratches his back.

[Bristol's P.O.V

Now, I know what you're thinking. Again? Yes. Again. It happened over and over through out the night. We fell asleep and woke up the next morning. Did it again, had breakfast and did it again on the kitchen table. I called in sick that day and we spend all day making love, never getting enough of each other.

The following morning, Ortiz was coming back, and I really didn't want to let Filip go. But I also missed Ortiz and couldn't wait to wrap my arms around him.]

As Chibs released himself deep into her, he rolls off of her and she cuddles up next to him.

She rests her head on his chest and runs her fingers down his abdomen.

"Love, you're going to get something started again."

She hears the vibrations of his voice in his chest and chuckles. She sits up and looks down at him. "I'm going to hate, to have to let you go."

He sits up next to her and cups her face. "Aye. I am to, love." He places a kiss on her lips.

His phone begins to ring and he reaches for it. He flips it open and steps into the bathroom. Bristol gets out of bed and puts on her silky white robe. She walks out her bedroom and makes her way into the kitchen. She gets the coffee maker started and opens the fridge.

Chibs walks in the kitchen, wearing only his pants and wraps his arms around Bristol's waist. She straightens up and turns to face him. "Are you hungry?" She wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

"There's only one thing I want before I leave, and that's you, love." He carries her and walks back to her bedroom. He lays her on the bed and he lays on top of her, holding his weight up on his elbows. She wraps her legs around his waist and he looks into her eyes. "You drive me wild, love." He leans down and passionately kisses her.

They are soon startled when they hear the rumble of a motorcycle. Chibs quickly gets up and goes to the window. He looks out, and quickly rushes to pick up the test of his clothes. "Juice, is here love." He begins getting dressed.

Bristol's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "What are we going to tell him?"

"You are going to get in the shower. And I'll take care of the rest, love."

"But." She tries to argue.

*Ding Dong*

"Go." He instructs her.

Chibs walks out her bedroom and shuts the door. Bristol rushes into the bathroom and jumps in the shower, letting the hot water run down her body.

Chibs opens the front door. "Juicy boy!" He steps out of the way, making room for Juice to step inside.

Juice turns to look at Chibs. "What are you doing here? Where's Bristol?"

"I was driving by, and decided to drop in and check on her. She wasn't feeling well yesterday. So I wanted to see how she was feeling this morning." Chibs slaps Juice on his back. "Right now she's in the shower. I was just getting some coffee ready for her."

"Yea, she told me she called in sick yesterday. Something about a stomach virus. Thanks for checking in on her. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Bristol steps out of the shower and dries herself off. She slips on a light blue lacy thong and a matching bra. She grabs a pair of dark blue rinse jeans and slips into a white tank top. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail and puts on her white chucks.

She walks out her bedroom and sees Juice and Chibs in the living room. Juice turns to look at her and stands up off the couch. He smiles at her and opens up his arms. "Babe!"

She runs up to him and he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and giggles. "Baby!"

Jealousy runs through Chibs body, causing him to roll his hands into fists. He gets up off the couch and looks away. "I gotta go. Glad to see you're feeling better, lass."

Bristol's heart skips a beat. Juice sets her back onto her feet and she turns to look at Chibs. "Thanks for coming by, and looking out for me. Chibs." She smirks at him.

"Aye. Anytime, lass. Anytime." He walks out of her house.

Juice turns Bristol around to face him and cups her face. "I've missed you so much, babe." He leans in and kisses her.

She wraps her arms around the back of his neck and deepens the kiss. Juice puts his hands on her hips and slowly begins to slide his hands up into her shirt. He cups her breast and she jumps back.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

[Bristol's P.O.V

What's wrong, is that for the past three days I've been making love to Chibs and I enjoyed every second of it. What's wrong is that when I closed my eyes and kissed Juice, I thought about, Chibs. About those dark mysterious eyes that drive me wild, and don't let me think clearly. I was in trouble, but I just shook it off.]

Bristol looks at Juice "Sorry, I just. I uh."

Juice walks up to her and smiles. "Babe if you're not ready. Then it's ok, I understand. I can wait till you're ready." He takes her hand in his and walks her to the couch and they sit down next to each other. "Do you know what today is?"

She looks at him and shrugs. "No. Do we have something planned for today?"

"Babe, it's our one month anniversary, as boyfriend and girlfriend." He pulls out a small black box from the inside pocket of his kutte. He smiles at her and places it, into her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Bristol, looks at the little black box in her hands and begins to feel overwhelmed. "W, w what's this?"

Juice smiles "Open it and find out."

She slowly opens the box and smiles. "Baby, you didn't have to do this." She looks up at Juice. "I love it!"

"Here, let me put it on for you." He takes out a silver charm. "I thought about your charm bracelet you always wear and figured you'd like to add another charm. This is probably the 20th?" He chuckles.

"17th to be exact." She laughs, and cups his face. "Thankyou, baby." She places a kiss on his lips.

He smiles. "I'm glad you like it. I got the initials J&B for..."

"Juan and Bristol." They say in union and laugh.

"Good to know, that you thought of your name and not 'Juice'." She laughs.

"It works both ways." He chuckles. "So. What do you want to do today?"

"Hmmmm. Let's go have brunch." She smiles at him.

"Well let's go."

After brunch, Juice and Bristol went to the park and walked around. They had ice cream and played on the playground. All the children there played with them, as their parents looked on and stared at Bristol and Juice. Afterwards they picked up some Chinese food and headed to the clubhouse.

"C'mon open your mouth, babe." Juice chuckles as he tries to feed Bristol.

"I'm totally capable of feeding myself. I'm not a baby." She smiles at him.

"Let me feed you, just one time. Please, babe." He looks at her with puppy eyes.

She opens her mouth and Juice feeds her a spoon full of rice. In that moment, Tig and Chibs walk into the main room and see Juice and Bristol eating at the bar.

"Awwww, isn't that romantic! Juicy, feeding his baby." Tig teases them, as he puts his hand over his heart.

Chibs slaps Tig's arm and Juice and Bristol laugh.

"What are you two up to?" Juice turns to look at Tig and Chibs.

"Nothing, just ready for the party tonight. Are you staying, baby? Please, tell me you are." Tig walks over to Bristol and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Well if you quit clinching on me. I just might stay." She chuckles.

"Oh, baby. You know you like it." He smirks at her.

Chibs walks up to Tig and pulls him away from her. "Tig, you're making an ass of yourself."

Juice gets up and laughs as he helps Bristol off her bar stool. He puts his hands on her hips. "Are you really going to stay? Or do you want me to take you home?"

Bristol looks at Juice and sees Chibs behind him. She smirks "No. It's fine I'll stay."

Later that night, when the party is in full swing. Juice wraps his arms around Bristol "I say we go to my dorm room, babe." He manages to slur out.

She giggles "And just what do you think on doing to me?" She arcs an eyebrow and looks at him seductively.

Juice leans in to kiss her, but Chibs interrupts them. "Juicy boy, I think you should go lay down."

Juice puts his arm around Chibs shoulders. "I think I should take another shot first." He laughs.

Chibs takes a shot with him. "C'mon Juicy boy. To your room you go." Chibs helps Juice steady himself and walks him to his dorm room.

Bristol follows them, as she giggles and sings along to a current song that's playing. They all the step into Juice's dorm and Chibs let's him fall onto his bed. Bristol laughs at Juice and crawls onto his bed and sits next to him. "Baby, your drunk!" She laughs when she hears Juice mumble under his breath.

"What? What was that? Baby." Juice pulls her onto him.

"I love you, Bristol." He whispers into her ear.

Chibs looks at Bristol on top of Juice and jealousy takes over him. He reaches over to her and pulls her off.

"Oh, hey Chibs." She looks into his eyes and chuckles.

"Lass, you had a little too much to drink, today. Let me take you home."

Bristol, gets closer to him and puts her finger up to Chibs lips. "Shhhh." She starts to trace his scars with her finger and bites on her bottom lip.

"Lass." Chibs looks into her eyes.

Juice slowly gets up and walks over to Bristol. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her towards him. He looks at Chibs "I think I want her to stay here with me tonight. "He stumbles up to Chibs and pushes him out his dorm room. He locks the door, and turns to look at Bristol. "I'm making love to you tonight, babe." He begins to take his clothes off.

Bristol giggles and lets Juice carry her onto his bed.

Chibs stands on the other side of the door. He begins to feel like his veins are on fire. He rolls his hand into a fist and punches a whole into the hallway wall.

A croweater walks up to him. "Need to relieve some anger, baby?"

Chibs turns to look at her "Get the fuck away from me, gash!" He snarls as he pushes by her.

The next morning. Bristol wakes up and instantly feels her head throb. "Oouuww!" She puts her hands up to her head. "Oh my God where am I?" She looks around and sees Juice's naked body next to her. She jumps out of bed. "Oh, no. Bristol what have you done, now?" She looks around for her clothes and quickly gets dressed. She sneaks out the room and tip toes to the main room. Once she notices that the coast is clear she runs out the front doors. "Shit! I forgot, I didn't bring my car." She looks around and spots Bobby in the garage. "Bobby! Bobby, may you give me a ride home. I don't want to be late for work."

"Sure, darling. Just give me a minute, will ya?"

She nods her head and walks towards Bobby's bike.

They pull up her drive way and she climbs off. "Thanks, Bobby. I owe you one."

"Not a problem. Take care, darling."

She watches as Bobby takes off and runs inside her house. She takes some aspirin and jugs down two glasses of water. She goes into her master bathroom and gets the shower ready. She strips off her clothes and steps in. "Bristol. You are soooo, stupid. How could you let yourself get so intoxicated enough to bkack out?" She talks to herself as she let's the water run down her body. "Think. Think. Ugh! I don't know what I did." Her eyes get watery and she buries her face in her hands. "I feel like a SLUT!" She quickly showers and gets ready to head to work.

Juice wakes up and notices that Bristol is missing. He pulls on some sweat pants and runs out his room. He runs around the clubhouse looking for her. He panics and runs to Chibs room and knocks on his door. "Chibs."

Chibs opens the door and glares at him with such an execrated look.

"Chibs. I can't find Bristol. Have you seen her?"

Chibs rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone from his pocket. He punches in some numbers and puts his phone up to his ear.

Bristol hears her phone ring and reaches for it. She looks at one of her employees. "I have to take this call. I'll be right back." She answers her phone.

"Hello."

"Lass, where are ye?"

She feels her heart jump into her throat and then hears Juice's voice in the background.

"What is she saying? Where is she?"

She takes a deep breath. "I had Bobby drop me of at my house. I got ready for work and so I'm here."

"Ye have your old man worried."

Bristol rolls her eyes. "Filip."

"I'll let him know you're ok."

She hears him hangup followed by a dead air. She sighs and leans her back against the wall. "Filip." She whispers to herself. "I have to talk to him." She tells herself and goes on with her day.

Later that evening, Bristol shows up at TM. She walks up to the picnic table where Juice is seated. "Hey, baby."

He turns around and smiles as he gets up. "Babe, why did you leave this morning without telling me anything." He gives her a quick kiss on her lips.

"I. I just didn't want to be late for work. I'm sorry." She smirks at him.

Chibs walks out the clubhouse and walks across the parking lot and into the office.

Bristol's heart skips a beat when she sees Chibs and suddenly she feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. When she notices that Chibs doesn't turn to look at her.

"Babe, are you ok?" Juice looks into her eyes.

"Yea. Just have a bit of a hangover." She chuckles.

Gemma walks pass by them and opens the door to the clubhouse. Before she steps inside she turns to look at Bristol. She rolls her eyes at her and steps inside.

"What was all that about?" Juice chuckles.

"She hates me, but whatever. Hey, baby I need to go ask Chibs a question. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all babe. I'll be in the clubhouse. I need to talk to Jax about something."

"Club business." They say in union and chuckle. They give each other a quick kiss and Juice steps inside the clubhouse.

Bristol walks across the parking lot and knocks on the office door before walking in. "May I talk to you?" She stands in front of the desk and looks down at Chibs.

Chibs looks up at her, as he stands up and walks around the desk. "There's nothing to talk about, lass."

"Filip. Please don't give me the cold shoulder."

He takes one long step towards her and grabs her by her arms. "You laid in his bed last night. How else am I suppose to react, towards ye?" He slightly pushes her as he releases her.

Bristol's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry. I. I wasn't thinking straight. I don't even remember any of it."

"I was trying to get you out of there, lass. But you stayed there." He turns away from her and walks out the office and into the garage.

Bristol follows him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I never wanted it to happen. Filip, I." She stops herself.

Chibs turns around to look at her. "You, what?"

Bristol clears her throat. "I. I gotta go."

He runs up to her and wraps his arms around her. "I love you to, lass."

Bristol looks into his eyes. "I love you, Filip."

They passionately kiss and he runs his hands down her side. He lifts up her skirt and picks her up. She wraps her legs around him, as he pushes off tools from the table and sits her down. With her legs still wrapped around him, she helps him unbuckel his pants. He pushes her panties to one side and enters her. She thrust her hips to him and moans out his name. They continue their love making session and together reach their climax. In that very moment they hear someone banging on the office window from inside the office. They get startled and turn to see who it is. Their eyes widen. "Shit." They say in union.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, how was the last chapter? LoL Don't forget to review, thanks. Till next time, take care.**

The office doors open and Gemma rushes into the garage. "What the hell is this?"

Chibs helps Bristol off the table and buckles his pants, as Bristol adjusts herself.

Gemma steps up to Bristol and slaps her. "You damn bitch! I told you stay away!"

Chibs grabs Gemma. "Gemma!"

Gemma gets out of his grip and slaps him. "How can you do this to one of your own brothers!?"

Bristol shoves Gemma away from Chibs. "Don't you lay hands on him!"

Gemma chuckles. "What are you going to do about it? Whore!"

Bristol punches Gemma on her jaw. Gemma falls back, she looks up at Bristol. As she gets back up she wipes off some blood from her lip and winces. "If you wanted to be a crow eater or a sweet butt, you should've never gotten with Juice." She snarls at Bristol. "Get out! I never want to see you any where near this clubhouse again! If you do come back here, I'll personally tell Juice myself!"

"Gemma, you don't have to do that." Chibs tries to reason with her.

"No. It's fine, I'll leave. At least I won't have to see her face again." Bristol turns around. "You should put some ice on that lip of yours." And she walks out the garage.

Bristol walks into the clubhouse and heads towards the bar. She takes a seat on one of the bar stools. "Hi, chucky. Have you seen, Ortiz?"

"Hi, Bristol would you want a cold beer? And I think I seen Juice walk into the chapel with Jax, Tig and Bobby about ten minutes ago."

"Thanks. And yes, I'll take a cold beer please."

Chucky hands her a beer and she takes a sip. She feels a pair of hands on her shoulders and she turns to look who it could be. "Filip. Where's Gemma?"

"She went home, love." Chibs takes a seat next to her and motions Chucky for a beer. "How are ye holding up, love."

She takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what I'm doing. One minute I have my life perfectly figured out and then one day... This." She turns to look at Chibs. "What are we doing Filip? What's this thing between us?"

Chibs looks into her eyes and places his hand on the side of her face. "I love you, lass. I'm in love with you. You need to decide what you're going to do. I can't do it for ye. Do you love Juice?"

"I do love him. But... I'm in love with you. I don't want to hurt him. I care about him to much to tell him the truth. It will crush him and I don't want to be responsible for that. I can't tell him. I won't tell him."

Chibs removes his hand from her face and looks at her questionably. "What are ye, trying to say?"

"I'm. I. I'm saying we can't do this anymore. I can't go on like this."

Chibs stands up and stares her down. "Ye just gonna lie to ye heart, then?" Bristol doesn't speak and just looks away from him. "Ye only gonna hurt yourself. One day you're going to regret this, and it'll be to late. If this is what you want, don't bother coming back here." He takes a step away from her and looks back at her. She looks at him, but doesn't stop him. "Don't come around me again!" He snarls at her and walks away.

Bristol let's the tears roll down. "I'm sorry, my love." She whispers to herself.

"Hey. Are you ok, Bristol?" Chucky looks at her.

Bristol quickly wipes her tears away. "Um, I. Um yea I'm ok. Just uh. I have to use the bathroom. Excuse me."

She gets off the bar stool and rushes to the bathroom. She leans against the door and begins to sob.

A few minutes later, she hears knocking at the door. She quickly turns on the water and splashes water on her face.

"Babe? Are you in there?" Juice knocks on the door.

She clears her throat and dries her face. "Um. Yea, baby. I'll be out in just a sec."

After a few seconds, she opens the door and smiles at Juice. "I would like to go home now."

"Sure, babe. Let's go." He takes her hand in his and they begin to walk down the hall. Chibs walks out his dorm room and sees them. He looks into Bristol's eyes.

[Bristol's P.O.V

In that moment my heart began to shatter. I could see the anger brewing in his eyes. I had lost him, and I deserved it. I deserved it, because instead of fighting for our love. I decided to stay with Ortiz, to prevent hurting him. In the end I hurt the one I truly love. I was screaming in the inside hoping that he would say or do something. But he didn't, he didn't because he was right. I had to do it not him. Yet, I still didn't do anything.

A week dragged by and I did whatever I could to stay away from the clubhouse.

I let Ortiz make love to me again, but all I could think of was Filip. I decided in that moment that I would have to prevent it from happening again. How was I going to prevent it? I don't know, but I knew I had to.

A month went by and Ortiz along with the rest of SAMCRO, were going on a 2 day club run. On that same night, just as I thought my life couldn't possibly get any worse.

It did...]

Bristol stares down into the little plus sign. "No. I have to take another one." She looks around her sink and looks at the other 5 pregnancy tests, she's taken. Some with plus signs, some with equal signs, and some with the word pregnant. She opens up a new one and sits back down on the porcelain seat. She puts her head onto her hand. "This can't be happening. What am I going to do?" She stands back up and sets the pregnancy test down on the sink. "Bristol, how could've you let this happen?" She takes a deep breath and looks back down and staring back up at her was, yet again the word pregnant. She leans against the wall and slides down and sits on the floor. She wraps her hands around her knees. "Who could the father be? Ortiz? Telford?" She closes her eyes and rests her head on her arms and knees. Tears start to flow and her body begins to shake. "I'm sorry little one."

*Ring Ring*

Her cell phone begins to ring. She hears it but decides to ignore it. A few minutes later her house phone rings and she let's her answering machine answer.

"Babe? Are you asleep already? Anyways I was just calling to let you know that we made it to Reno. I love you, babe."

Before Juice hangs up she hears Chibs laughter in the background. *Click*

She gets up and walks to her bed and cuddles between her blankets. "I can't let them know." She cries herself to sleep.

Bristol leaned over the cold porcelain toilet, as more bile ripped through her stomach. She placed her head onto her hand and took a deep breath. "How much more of this do I have to indure?"

There's a knock on the rest room door. " are you ok in there?" She hears Daisy, her coworker.

"I'm." She clears her throat. "I'm fine." She gets up and walks over to the sink.

"There's someone out her asking for you."

"I'll be out in a minute." Bristol looks at herself in the mirror. "You look awful, Bristol." She splashes water onto her face and grabs some napkins and dries off. She opens the restroom door and walks out. She smiles when she's Tara standing by the counter, with Thomas on her hip. "Hi, Tara. What brings you here?"

"You don't look so good, Bristol. Is everything ok?" Tara looks at her with concern.

Bristol waves her off. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about. How may I help you?"

"Juice, send me over here to tell you to be ready when he gets home. We are all having dinner at Gemma's." She smirks.

"At Gemma's? Oh, no. I'm not going, and all of SAMCRO is going to be there? I'll take a rain check."

Tara cocks her head. "Why is that? Gemma is the one who insisted for you to go. Are you not getting along with one of the guys?"

Bristol's eyes fill with tears. "Tara. I feel. So alone, can I tell you something and promise me you won't tell ANYONE! Not even Ortiz."

"Of course Bristol, you can count on me. What's wrong?"

Bristol walks Tara to one side of the pharmacy. "Tara. I'm. I'm pregnant."

"Well isn't that a good thing."

Bristol shakes her head and begins to cry. "I slept with Chibs. And I slept with Ortiz in the same week!"

Tara hugs her friend. "No. Don't cry, everything's going to be ok. We'll figure this out together."

Bristol pulls away from Tara. "You'll help me? You don't judge me? Do you?"

Tara smiles sympathetically. "Who am I to judge you? You're my friend, and if there's anything I can do to help. I will do that. Now just breath."

"Gemma knows. She caught me and Filip."

Tara's eyes go wide. "Jesus christ. Ok. Well she don't know about your pregnancy, and by God let's keep it that way."

"Thanks Tara. I didn't know who else to turn to." Bristol wipes her tears.

"How about I tell Juice, that I'll pick you up and you can tell me everything from the beginning."

"Yea, that sounds great."

"Have you talked to Ethan?"

"My brother? No, why?"

Tara smirks "He's become a prospect. Chibs is the one sponsoring him."

Bristol stays quiet for a few seconds. "Ethan, had always wanted to prospect for SAMCRO. I really don't care, it makes no difference to me. He's still my annoying little bratty jerk btother."

They chuckle and say their good byes.

Tara and Bristol pull into Gemma's drive way.

Tara turns to look at Bristol. "Ready to enter the war zone?"

Bristol shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I am. I wonder what Gemma had up her sleeve?"

"There's only one way to find out?"

They both get out of the car and walk into the house.

Juice rushes over to them. "Everyone is seating at the table already." He gives Bristol a quick kiss and takes her hand in his. He walks over to the dinner table.

[Bristol's P.O.V

As we walk into the dining room. I see Tara taking a seat next to Jax who is seating on one end of the table. At the other end is Gemma and on her left side is Filip. Next to him is Sheriff Althea Jarry. I thought nothing of it. To my surprise Ortiz pulled out the chair on Gemma's right side and across from Filip.]

"You can sit there I'll sit across from Althea." Bristol insisted as she looked at Althea and they smiled at each other.

Before Juice could answer, Gemma opens jet mouth. "Non sense. You haven't came around, so I'd thought we'd catch up." She smirks at Bristol as she pats the seat next to her.

'The bitch, planned this or was it Filip or both?' Bristol thought to herself. She smiled at Juice and took a seat.

"Hi, Bristol. How's everything going at the pharmacy?" Althea looks and smiles at her.

Bristol looks back at her. "Everything is great, Althea. How have you been? It's been a while since I last seen you?"

Gemma interrupts them. "You two know each other? And are friends?" She chuckles and looks at Chibs.

Chibs looks away and stares at Bristol.

"What's wrong with that?" Althea looks at Gemma.

Gemma puts her hands up, as to be surrendering. "Nothing." She looks at Bristol and smirks. "Let's eat, shall we?"

Everyone starts passing the different plates of food and stacking up there plates with food. Bristol's stomach starts to twist and turn, and bile threatens to rip through. She puts a hand over her mouth. "Excuse me." She jumps up and runs to the bathroom, just barely making it to the porcelain. She hunches over and empties out the bile.

Juice stands up. "Babe."

Tara quickly gets up. "I'll go check on her." She quickly rushes to the bathroom. She hears Bristol and knocks on the door. "Bristol, you got to pull yourself together. Gemma will suspect something." She tries to whisper to her.

Bristol slowly opens the door. "I know. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't hold it in."

"I understand let's go back, before they send someone to check on us."

They walk back into the dining room and Bristol sits back down.

Gemma turns to look at her and arcs an eyebrow. "Juice, tells me you haven't been fooling good. Stomach virus?"

Bristol turns to look at Juice and shakes her head.

"How long have you been having it?" Althea asks Bristol with concern.

"I'm sure it's nothing. What brings you to the SAMCRO family?"

Chibs begins to clear his throat and drinks some water.

Althea turns to look at him. "Honey are you ok?" She pats his back. She turns to look at Bristol. "Filip and I have been in a on and off again type of relationship for the past 5 months now."

Bristol turns to look at Chibs, and he looks at her. She looks away from him and looks at Juice. "Baby."

Juice turns to look at Bristol. "Remeber what you asked me this morning? Well I thought about it. And yes! Lets move in together!"

Chibs gets up and storms out of there. Bristol turns to look at Gemma and they stare each other down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and favorites and follows. It really means a lot to me. Enjoy. Till next time, take care.**

[Bristol's P.O.V

The following day, Ortiz moved into my house. Our first night sleeping in the same bed, was awkward. He wanted to make love and I just wanted a way out. For the first time after discovering I was with child. I was actually glad of my morning sickness. It gave me a way out.

The the next morning, I had a doctor's appointment. told me I was nine weeks a long.

{My baby at 9 weeks

He or she is no longer considered an embryo. The baby is now a fetus, the size of an olive. Only one mouth left in my first trimester.}

From the looks of it, my baby was growing healthy and strong. Only down side is that I had put on three pounds. Not a big deal, I know but I will only continue to gain. That worries me, how am I suppose to hide it? I drive myself crazy just thinking about it.

Two weeks past and SAMCRO is at war with the Mayans. What does that mean? You say.

LOCK DOWN...]

Juice pulls Bristol into the clubhouse, as she tries to drag her feet.

"Babe, you're being a brat." Juice continues to pull.

"Why can't we just stay home? I don't get it." Bristol pouts.

"I already went through this with you, babe. It's for your own safety."

Jax opens the clubhouse doors.

"Hold that door open." Juice looks at Jax.

Jax chuckles at the scene. "Darling, we have to this. It's for you're..."

"SAFETY. I know!" Bristol finishes for him.

"Do you see what I put up with?" Juice tells Jax.

"That's all you, man." Jax chuckles.

"Babe, will you just come on. Stop being a big baby." Juice tries reasoning with her.

Bristol pulls back. "Don't call me a baby. I'm going home."

Juice sees Chibs walking up to the clubhouse.

"Chibs will you give me a hand here?"

Bristol looks at Chibs and gets out of Juice's grip. "Don't you even think about touching me."

Chibs smirks and takes a step closer to her. He reaches out to her and grabs her. He carries her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Ortiz, you're gonna pay for this."

"Sorry, babe but you asked for it."

Chibs walks into Juice's dorm room and throws her on the bed. She gets up and tries to run out. He pushes her back on the bed. "Lass! Give up already. You're staying here and if ye need to go somewhere one of the patch members will go with ye."

"Bite me!" She gets out of bed and pushes him away.

He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his arms.

She slaps on his chest. "Let me go!"

He smiles at her and crashes his lips into hers. She instantly calms down and parts her lips. He teases her with his tongue and pulls away. "I told ye to give up, lass. I always win."

They look into each others eyes.

"Babe. Are you..." Juice walks in and sees Chibs with his arms wrapped around Bristol. "What's going on in here?" He stares Chibs down.

Chibs releases his hold and Bristol sits on the edge of the bed.

"Your old lady was trying to leave. I had to hold her down."

Bristol looks up at Juice and storms out of the room.

"Babe?"

"Let her go, Juicy boy. She won't be leaving. Give her some space." Chibs stares back at Juice and starts to walk out the door.

"Hey, Chibs. Stay away from her." Juice says with a firm tone.

Chibs simply nods his head and walks out the room.

Bristol walks into the kitchen and sees Gemma. She quickly turns on her heel.

"Hold it." Gemma calls out to her.

Bristol turns around and stares Gemma down. "What could you possibly want with me?"

"To talk." She takes a seat and motions for Bristol to take a seat next to her.

Bristol chuckles. "You must be crazy, to think I would actually talk to you." She turns to walk away.

"How has your 'stomach virus' been treating you? Or should I say, morning sickness?"

Bristol slowly turns back around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gemma smirks. "Really? Let me refresh your memory. Two weeks ago at my house, you had a bad case of a 'stomach virus'. A few days past and I asked Juice how you were doing, and he told me that nothing has changed. Then a day after that I went to pick up my grandsons from daycare. I saw you there, I saw you walking out of office. So, I did what I do best and investigated just why you were there." Gemma gets up and walks up to Bristol. "You're about eleven weeks along by now."

Bristol feels like a deer in front of head lights. "You. You can't tell anyone."

Gemma smirks "Who's the father? Chibs?"

Bristol's eyes get watery and she looks away.

Gemma chuckles. "You don't know who the daddy is, do you?"

"Shut up, Gemma."

Gemma grabs Bristol by her arms. "Listen, bitch. You caused this! I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen. When all this blows over, you will be the one to pay. Don't go thinking for a second. That they won't do nothing to you." She pushes Bristol against the wall and walks away.

Bristol puts a hand over her mouth and begins to cry hysterically. She runs out the clubhouse. She sees Chibs talking to Althea in the parking lot.

"Bristol, are you alright? What happened?" Althea starts to walk up to her.

Bristol turns away and runs out the gates.

"Shit!" Chibs runs to his bike and goes after her.

Bristol hears the rumble from a distance and turns into an alley and hides behind a dumpster. She watches Chibs pass by and runs in another direction. "Where are you going, Bristol?" She thinks to herself. She keeps running until she sees a church and runs inside. She sits at one of the benches and lays down as she continues to sob.

A few minutes go by and a priest walks up to her. "Dear child what is bothering you?"

Bristol looks up at the priest and sits up. "Father, I would like to have a confession, please."

He takes her hand in his and walks her to the confession booth. She confesses about her pregnancy and that she doesn't know who the father could be. She also tells him about loving the two men.

"What should I do father?"

"It's quite simple my dear. You need to end the relationship your in. I know you don't want to hurt the young man, but your only hurting yourself. And in the end he still will find out and he will be even more hurt. The longer you lie to him, the more hurt he will be when he does find out. Do you understand, dear?"

"Yes. Father."

They finish the confession and Bristol walks out the booth. She notices two men in kuttes and cocks her head. She reads the patch on their backs and her eyes widen. One of the men turns around and sees her and points her out to the other man. Bristol turns and starts to run. She runs out the back door and comes to a halt, when she notices that she is surrounded.

The two men from inside the church run up behind her and grab her. Another man walks up to her and stands in front her.

"You should've stayed in the clubhouse." He smiles.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

"My name is Alvarez. I'm the president of the Mayans. And from you I don't want nothing. I'm just holding you as. Collateral."

"What for?"

"We need SAMCRO to do us a favor and having you will help us."

"What makes you think they'd care about me?"

The Mayans laughs. "We've been keeping tabs on SAMCRO. You are very special. You don't only fuck with son, but two and one of them is the VP. Sounds to me like they'd care."

Bristol looks at Alvarez and spits in his face.

Alvarez chuckles and wipes it off. "You need to be more careful, on what you do from here on out. Unless you want something to happen to little bundle in the oven." He puts a hand on her belly.

"Don't touch me!"

"Put her in the van. Get SAMCRO on the phone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, I get a review, about how someone feels towards Bristol. LoL Thanks.**

 **We'll since tomorrow is Thanksgiving and then black Friday, I'll try posting chapter 10 before the end of the day. If not then you all will have to wait till Monday. Sorry, it's family time.**

 **Read on and don't forget to review.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

 **P.S HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

SAMCRO pulls up to an empty field just out of charming. Seconds later the Mayans roll in.

Alvarez climbs off his bike and walks up to SAMCRO. "Good afternoon esse."

"What did you bring us out here for, Alvarez?" Jax snarls at him.

Alvarez smiles. "I wanted to talk to you about our meeting we had a few weeks ago. Things didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. So, I brought you out here to see if you'd change your mind?"

"No. My decision was clear, I'm not changing it."

"I thought you would say that. But here's the twist." Alvarez whistles and two mayan members opens the van and pull Bristol out. She is tied up with her hands behind her back and her mouth had been tapped shut.

SAMCRO'S eyes go wide. Chibs clinches his jaw. Juice tries running up to them, but Happy and Tig hold him back.

"Bristol! Let her go!" Juice snarls at Alvarez.

One of the two men grab Bristol and wraps his arms around her from behind her. "She smells really good. But her flesh feels even better." The man runs his hands over her body.

Tears start to roll down her face and she looks at Chibs.

"I think I just might get me a little taste." The man kisses her shoulder.

"That's enough, Essai." Alvarez instructs his son. "So, Teller do we have a deal? I'll tell you what. I'll let you sleep on it and you can call me when you've made a decision. But you only have 24 hrs or I'll let my son get his taste. Of the cute little pharmacist."

The Mayans push Bristol back in the truck and drive away.

"Shit!" Jax booms out.

Juice walks up to Jax. "We have to get her back!"

[Bristol's P.O.V

I stayed up that whole night. The Mayans locked me in a dark empty closet. They gave some food, a blanket and a pillow. All I wanted was to find a way out.

Alvarez, would come in and check on me every few hours. He would try to get me to eat, but I would scream at him. I would tell him to let me go. He would just simply nod and say he couldn't do that, that I would have to wait.

The next morning, Essai Alvarez walked in. I quickly got up and ran to one corner. He looked at me and smirked. He started to unbuckel his pants but suddenly the sound of motorcycles startled him.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next...]

SAMCRO rolls up to the Mayans warehouse. They walk inside and Alvarez walks up to Jax.

"Where's the merchandise?"

"First let us see the girl?"

Alvarez whistles "Bring out the pharmacist."

Essai, opens the closet door and pulls Bristol out.

"Bristol, are you ok? Have they hurt you?" Jax looks at her.

"Get me out of here, Jackson."

"Seems to me like she's ok." Esai smirks at Jax.

"The merchandise is outside in the back of the van." Jax motions for Alvarez to follow him.

Both the Mayans and SAMCRO walk outside and gather around the van. Alvarez, orders to one his members to open the van. They open the van and the grim bastards jump out the van, as them and SAMCRO ambush the Mayans.

Bristol runs and hides under the table. Juice runs up to Esai and starts to fight him. Esai, ends up on the floor and Juice takes out his gun and points it at Esai.

Esai chuckles "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" He stands up and stares at Juice. "You're not going to do anything. Why you would've already done it." He reaches for his gun and suddenly a shot is heard and Esai takes a bullet to the head.

Bristol screams and Juice turns around, to see Chibs standing a few feet behind him, lowering his gun. Bristol runs out from under neath the table and stops between Juice and Chibs. She looks at the two, as they stare each other down.

"Bristol, come here." Juice snarls.

She turns to look at Chibs.

"Bristol!" Juice booms out.

She gets startled and rushes over to Juice. He takes her hand in his. "Let's go." They walk outside and Bristol hugs Juice trying not to look at the carnage.

Ethan, runs up to her. "Sis."

She looks over at him and runs into his arms. "Get me out here, Ethan."

He wraps his arm around her shoulders and walks her to the van.

Juice walks over to them. "Babe..."

"Stay away from me, Ortiz." She looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"W, what?"

"I don't ever want to be put in this situation, again. The best thing for me to do, is brake it off and avoid SAMCRO. We're done." She turns to get into the van.

Juice puts his hand on her shoulder. "Babe. Please don't leave me. We..."

She shuts her eyes, fighting back the tears. She slaps his hand off of her. "Goodbye, Ortiz." She gets into the van and slams the door.

Ethan drives off, he turns to look at his sister. "What was that all about?"

"Ethan, I don't want to talk about it."

"Sis, what's wrong? I can tell somethings bothering you."

"Really? Ethan, I was kidnapped! I, I could've been raped! I don't ever want to go through this again! Never in my life have I seen such awful thing! And if the only way to prevent this from happening again, is to stay away from SAMCRO! Then that's what I'm going to do!"

"Oh, really? So, are you just going to end our brother/sister relationship?"

"What!?"

"Bristol, I am a part of SAMCRO! One day I will be patched in. So, this isn't about the kidnapping, or the ambush. This about something else, and you are going to tell me! EVERYTHING!" He pulls over and slams on the breaks.

Bristol looks at her brother. "I'm I'm pregnant."

Ethan looks at her confused. "Then, why the hell will you end things with Juice?"

"Because! Because, I'm not sure who the father is."

"What the fuck?! Bristol! Who else could it be?"

She looks away from him. "Telford."

"What?"

"Chibs."

"I know who Telford is. But how? When? Why? Bristol, this isn't you."

She buries her face in her hands and stays to sob.

Ethan reaches over to her and hugs her. "It's going to be, ok. Sis, you're not alone. I love you." He kisses the top of her head.

They pull apart as soon as they here the rumbles of motorcycles. Ethan rolls down the window, as SAMCRO and the grims stop next to the van.

"Is everything ok?" Jax looks at Ethan.

"Everything's fine, pres. Just my sister is still a bit shaken up.

Jax nods his head and they roll out.

A few hours later they pull into TM. Ethan helps Bristol out the van. "Need a ride home sis?"

She nods her head and follows him to his truck. She walks by Juice and looks into his eyes.

[Bristol's P.O.V

As I look into his eyes. I notice that the pure joy fullness that once filed them were now filled with hurt and pain. Hurt and pain that I caused, but it had to be this way. I had to be strong. Not for me, but for my unborn child. So, I looked away and went home.

A month passed and I was back to the same routine, as I once was before, Ortiz came along. Always to work and back home. I was now 15 weeks along.

{My baby at 15 weeks

He or she is the size of a orange. I'm well into the second week of my second trimester. told me that in about 2 weeks, I could find out the sex of my baby. And couldn't be any more excited.}

My baby bump isn't much so it's easy to hide. No one suspects anything, not even my coworkers.

Tara and Ethan check up on me, on a regular basis. I'm very glad to have them I'd go crazy if it weren't for them.

Everything seemed to be going just fine, until one day.

Someone totally unexpected, came to visit me. ..]

The doorbell rings, and Bristol turns off the tv as she gets up. She looks out the window and takes a deep breath. She slowly opens the door.

"What do you want, Gemma?"

"I'm trick o' treating." She makes her way through and walks into the living room.

Bristol rolls her eyes and shuts the door. She walks over to the couch and sits down.

"How's the baby doing?" Gemma looks at Bristol and sits on the recliner across from Bristol.

"The baby is fine, Gemma. What do you really want?" She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Well for one, I really came to see how the baby was doing. Two. I. I came to see how you were? How are you doing?"

Bristol cocks her head. "Pffft. Please. Save the bull..."

"I didn't come here to argue with you." Gemma cuts her off. "I care about that baby you're carrying around. And I just needed to see how you were holding up."

Bristol gets up and walks towards the kitchen. "I feel like crap, Gemma. Is that what you want to hear? Because I do. I feel like crap because. Because Ortiz is hurting and it's my fault. Telford, hates me and it's my fault."

Gemma gets up and follows Bristol into the kitchen. "Chibs doesn't hate you, it's just a wall he's put up. Juice warned him to stay away from you. All I'm wondering is how are they going to react, when they find out your pregnancy."

"That's the last thing I want to think or talk about."

"You can't hide a pregnancy for to long. When that day comes, you're going to have to tell Juice the real reason why you broke things off." Gemma turns to walk out.

"I thought you didn't come here to argue."

"I'm not arguing, sweetheart. I'm just letting you know, what's bound to happen in a few weeks."

They walk to the front door. Gemma turns to look at Bristol.

"Take care of that baby."

Bristol opens the door. "Goodnight, Gemma."

Gemma gives her a quick hug and walks out. "Happy Halloween, Bri."

"Ugh!" Bristol shuts the door, as she hears Gemma chuckle.

Four weeks past and Bristol is at her doctor's appointment. She is waiting to hear the sex of her baby.

looks at the screen and types a few things in. "Well two weeks ago the baby didn't let us see it's sex. But looks like today, you will find out. Do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes!" She says excitedly.

"Congratulations, . You are soon to be a mother of a beautiful..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, guys here's chapter 10. Read and review. I'll be back Monday. Till next time, take care.**

[Bristol's P.O.V

IT'S A BOY! I am on cloud nine. I can't wait to meet my son, my little man.

For the past week, I've been preparing the nursery room. Going to the baby furniture store, buying baby clothes. I'm just so excited!

Today I decided to get out of work early. To pick out paint for the nursery.]

Bristol walks into the hardware store and walks over to the paint section. "Hi, Julian."

"Mrs. Adams, have you decided on what colors you want for the nursey?"

"Yes. I think I'm going with a nice pale yellow and a softer shade of blue."

"You can take a look at those, right over here. It's this what you have in mind?"

Before Bristol could answer, a older man walks up to her. He puts his hands on her belly.

"What are you having, lass?" He smiles at her.

Bristol takes a step back. "Do I know you?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just quite fascinated with pregnant bellies. It truly is a miracle. Isn't it?"

"Um. Yes, I suppose it is."

"So, is it a wee lass, or a wee lad."

"It's a boy." She smirks at him.

"I always wanted a son. Never got the chance. I'm sorry where are my manners?" He extends his hand out to her. "I'm Jimmy O'Phelan. Nice to meet you, Mrs?"

She extands her hand out to him and shakes his hand. "Adams. Bristol Adams."

He leans in and places a kiss on her hand. "Mrs. Adams. Let me just say, your eyes are so captivating."

"Thankyou, sir."

"Oh, please call me Jimmy."

"Jimmy. I'm sorry but I was..."

"Yes. Sorry, I'll see you around?" He smiles, as he turns away and leaves.

"Looks like you have an admire." Julian, the worker smiles at Bristol.

Bristol turns to look at him. "Non sense. Jimmy O'Phelan. The name sounds so familiar."

Julian shrugs. "Never heard of it. Shall we continue looking for some paint."

Bristol shakes it off. "Yes."

When Bristol pulls into the her drive way. She sees Ethan and Tara waiting by her front door. She notices the bags in their hands and quickly steps out the car.

"Hi!" She gives them a hug each, and unlocks her door. "Let's go inside it quite chilly out here."

"Go straight to the nursery sis."

They walk into the nursery and set the bags down. Tara starts pulling stuff out, excitedly.

"Bristol, you gotta look at these things. Look how cute everything is."

Bristol giggles at the sight of baby clothes, blankets, and toys.

"Ethan, I have some paint that I bought. It's in the trunk of my car. Could you please bring it in here?" She tosses him her car keys.

"Sure thing sis."

Ethan, starts taking out the paint out of the trunk. He hears the rumble of a motorcycle and turns around. He sees Chibs pulling into the drive way.

"Here we go." Ethan thinks to himself. "What brings you here, Chibs?"

Chibs walks over to him. "I need to talk to your sister."

"Ummm. Yea, ok. She's inside. I'll go let her know you're here." Ethan rushes inside and into the nursery.

"What's up with you?" Bristol looks at him.

"Chibs. He's outside."

Bristol's eyes go wide. "What?" She turns to look at Tara. "I can't go out there."

Tara puts her hands on Bristol's shoulders. "I don't think he'll leave, even if we tell him. He can be quite stubborn."

"Ain't that the truth." Ethan adds on.

"Damn it. Quick, Ethan, hand me my coat."

Ethan hands Bristol a long off white coat and helps her put it on.

"Can you tell I'm with child?"

"Of course." Tara and Ethan say in union.

"But that's only cause we know." Tara tries to keep her calm.

"Yea, maybe he won't notice it." Ethan tries to help.

Bristol takes a deep breath in and exhales. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." They say in union.

Tara and Ethan follow Bristol to the front door. They watch her step out and close the door. They run to a window and peek through the blinds. "If he hugs her. That's the end of it." Ethan says as he looks on. Tara turns to look at him. "It'll happen."

Bristol slowly walks up to Chibs.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

He takes a step closer to her and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "Lass. I just had to come see ye. You don't know how much I missed looking into your eyes. Your touch." He cups her face.

Bristol gets out of his hold and steps away from him. "You need to go, Filip."

He steps closer to her and she steps back. She feels her back hit up against her car. "Damn. I'm trapped." She thinks to herself.

Chibs rushes up to her and pulls her into his arms. He looks down at her coat and opens it. He looks into her eyes with wide eyes. "Lass why haven't you said anything?"

She gets out of his arms and closes her coat back up. "Go, Filip!" She tries to run inside, but he grabs her.

"How far along are ye, lass?"

"Filip. Please."

He lifts her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not leaving until you tell me. Now, how far along are ye?"

She closes her eyes. "Twenty weeks."

He stays quiet for some time and processes it in his mind. "It's mine."

Bristol pushes him away. "I don't know! I slept with both you and Ortiz that same week." She runs into her house and slams the door shut. She leans her back against the wall and she sheds a few tears.

Tara and Ethan walk up to her. They hear Chibs bike as he takes off. "You need to prepare yourself, to tell Juice." Ethan looks at his sister.

Bristol closes her eyes. "Why can't this just be one big bad dream?"

Later that night, Bristol paces around her house. She hears the rumble of motorcycles. She looks out her window and sees Juice and Chibs climbing off their bikes.

"This is it Bristol. There's no way out, this time." She tells herself. She hears her doorbell and walks up to the door. She takes a deep breath, as she places her hand on the door nob...


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to post another chapter before Monday. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews! Till next time, take care.**

Juice cups Bristol's belly and looks into her eyes. "Babe, why didn't you tell me?"

[Bristol's P.O.V

I look into his eyes and see them full of hope and excitment. How could I possibly tell him? But I know it has to be done. He has every right to know, what I've done.

I prepare myself, and just go right in. No, sugar coating it.]

"Ortiz, I think you need to sit down." She let's him in and Chibs walks up to her. She turns away from him and lets him inside. She walks over to Juice and takes a seat next to him on the couch.

"I don't see why he needs to be here." Juice stares Chibs down.

Bristol cups Juice's face and looks at him. "Ortiz, what I'm about to tell you. Filip. Filip, is a big part of it."

Juice looks at her and puts his hands over hers and sets their hands on his lap. "Babe..."

"Please, Ortiz just listen." She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "The time you went on a three day run with half of the boys. You remember?"

Juice nods his head and looks into her eyes.

"That night you left." She turns to look at Chibs and back at Juice. She clears her throat. "That same night. I. Filip. He came over and..."

Juice quickly let's go of Bristol's hands and stands up off the couch. He stares Chibs down. "You and him, what?" He snarls.

Bristol looks up at Juice. "I'm sorry, Ortiz."

"What happened?!"

"For those three days, we made love to each other. I don't know who the father of my child, could be."

Juice punches Chibs and Chibs doesn't fight back. He lets Juice hit him again and again. By the fifth punch Bristol stands in front of Juice and pushes him away.

"That's enough!"

"What? You're going to defend HIM?" Juice looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in love with him. I love you, Ortiz. I really do, but not in that way. I've always seen you as a good friend. But that's it, I love Filip."

Tears roll down Juice's cheeks. "But I love you, Bristol. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. Please don't do this to me, babe."

Bristol fights back her tears. "I'm sorry. I really am, but once the baby is born. We can do a DNA test to figure out who the father is. After that we can decide what will happen next. Till then. Just go, Ortiz. Please."

He walks up to her and cups her face. "Bristol, please. I lo..."

Chibs pulls him away from her. Juice pushes him away and Chibs takes a step towards him and punches him. They start fighting and Bristol tries to get them to stop.

"Stop! Filip!"

After a few minutes they let each other go.

Juice holds his nose and stares Chibs down. "If that baby is mine. I'm taking MY FAMILY FAR AWAY FROM YOU!" He storms out the house.

Bristol looks at Chibs and begins to cry. "I never ment to hurt him. It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Chibs walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. "Love, this isn't all your fault. I caused him just as much pain. We'll get through this. " He cups her face. "I love you." He leans in to kiss her.

She steps away from him. "Please leave Filip. I can't do this. Not during our situation." She protectively puts her hands on her belly.

Chibs stares at her for a few minutes and walks out the house.

"Everything's ok my son. Shhhh." She rubs on her belly, while feeling him move around. She smiles and starts to sing to him.

| Lyrics "You'll Be In My Heart" By: Phill Collins

Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always... |

[Bristol's P.O.V

Weeks go by. Ortiz and Filip would each come to visit me and check to see how I was doing. There would be days when they would show up at once, and I would have to put up with their arguing and fighting. I would just lock myself up in the room and tell them to go away.

Today I'm 30 weeks into my pregnancy, only ten more weeks to go. I'll soon have my little man in my arms.

While at work today, Jimmy O'Phelan comes into the pharmacy. His name still sounds so familiar to me, like I've heard it before. But I just can't seem to recall where. Anyways, he strikes up a conversation with me and...]

"Good afternoon, Bristol. Remember me?"

Bristol looks up and smiles. "Hi. Mr... O'Phelan?"

"You do remember, but please call me Jimmy."

"How may I help you? Jimmy."

"I just need to pick up, a prescription."

"Sure, let me go look it up and I'll get that for you."

"Thanks lass."

Bristol walks to the back and returns three minutes later. "Here you go, will that be all?"

"Well there is one more thing. I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

Bristol smirks. "I'm sorry, but I have to head straight home."

"Well can't say that I didn't try. By the way how far along are you?"

"Thirty weeks! I'll soon meet my son."

"I'm sure the fathers are just as..."

Bristol's eyes go wide. "W, what?"

"Sorry, lass. It's just the word around town. I hear you have quite the affair with two SAMCRO boys."

"Word around town?" She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Are you ok?

She waves it off and smiles. "Have a good day, O'Phelan. "

He smirks and walks out the pharmacy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reviewing, I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving weekend.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

A white car parks at TM, and Fiona and Kerrianne step out.

Jax is sitting at the picnic table and looks on. "Shit." He tells himself. He gets up and opens the clubhouse doors. "Chibs! You have an unexpected visitor."

Chibs rushes out and sees his daughter and estranged wife. "Jesus christ."

Fiona walks up to Chibs. "Please, Filip don't be so excited."

Kerrianne rolls her eyes and hugs Chibs. "Hi, da."

Chibs embraces her into a tight hug and kisses her cheek. "Hello, love."

"Mum, says I may be having a wee brother soon." She whispers in his ear.

Chibs takes a step back, and looks at Fiona. "What are you doing in Charming."

"Jimmy. He's been coming over here, he says you got some gash pregnant. Who is she?"

"O'Phelan has been here?" Chibs turns to look at Jax.

Fiona chuckles. "He's been seeing your little gash. Hasn't she told you?"

Chibs clinches his jaw.

"Of course she didn't tell you." Fiona laughs. "Kerrianne, Jax, may I speak to my husband, alone."

Jax nods and walks inside the clubhouse.

Kerrianne sighs. "Mum, please don't..."

"Go inside, Kerrianne!" Fiona looks at her sternly.

Kerrianne reluctantly steps inside.

"Who's this gash? Filip."

"She's not a gash." Chibs snarls.

"She don't know who the father of her unborn child is. That makes her a gash! Now she's been seeing Jimmy behind your back." She shakes her head and chuckles.

Chibs takes two long strides and grabs Fiona by her arms and shakes her. "Who told you that?"

"Jimmy, himself!" She tries to get out of Chibs grip, but he only tightens his hold. "You're hurting me, Filip."

"How does he know, Bristol?" He snarls.

"I don't..."

Chibs cuts her off and backs her up to a wall. He puts his hand around her neck and squeezes slightly.

Fiona' s eyes widen. "He's been keeping tabs on her. He wants to repeat the story, again. He's only mad, because Kerrianne is now 18 and she has decided to come live with you."

He releases her. "Jesus christ." He steps back and rushes into the clubhouse.

Fiona follows him. "He's always wanted a son. He'll do whatever it takes to take them from you. You know that."

Chibs walks into the chapel. "Jackie boy, we need to find out where, O'Phelan is? Now!" Chibs turns to face Fiona. "When's the last time you talked to him?"

"About a month ago. He was here, like I said he's been keeping tabs on the gash. He might even be here now, since he's waiting to find out if you're the father."

Chibs turns away from her and slams his hands on the table.

Juice runs into the chapel. "It's time! Bristol, has gone into labor."

Jax, Chibs, and Juice run out the chapel and head to their bikes.

"Mrs. Adams, you are eight centimeters dilated. Your son will soon be making an entrance into this world." Dr. Frittz smiles at Bristol.

The door to her hospital room opens and Chibs and Juice run to her side.

"Bristol, I'm here." Juice takes her hand into his.

Chibs leans in and places a kiss on top of her head. "How are you feeling, love?"

Dr. Frittz stares them down and turns to look at the nurse. She looks at the Dr. and smirks. "The potential father's to be."

[Bristol's P.O.V

When the time to push came. I was full of excitement and I was completely nervous. When I gave the final push and I heard my son cry for the first time, I cried tears of joy. The nurses quickly placed him on my chest and I cradled him and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

He was perfect! He had a full head of brown hair, dark brown eyes and a beautiful light complexion. My little Nolan Lorcan.]

"We are going to get him cleaned up. We'll bring him right back. We'll get the DNA test done and in a few days, we'll have the results. Congratulations! He's a beautiful strong healthy boy." The nurse takes the baby to get cleaned up.

Bristol looks up at both, Juice and Chibs. She smiles at them. "I can't believe he's actually here now."

Chibs walks over to her and hugs her.

"Mr. Telford, Mr. Ortiz, the doctor would like to draw your blood, now."

Juice follows the nurse out and Chibs winks at Bristol before stepping out the room.

Bristol gets settled in her new hospital room and the nurse brings her baby to her. "I think this little fellow, is ready to eat." She places him in Bristol's arms.

"Hey there, Nolan, are you hungry?" Bristol begins to nurse him and smiles at her new born.

The nurse steps out the room. Leaving Bristol alone with her baby. Soon after, Chibs walks in.

"He's perfect." He sits next to her and places his hand on baby Nolan's head. He gently places a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, lass." He looks at Bristol.

"I love you, Filip." She smiles at him.

Chibs leans in and kisses her passionately.

*Knock Knock*

"May I come in?" Kerrianne picks her head in.

Chibs gets up from the bed. "Come in, love." He turns to look at Bristol. "Bristol, I want you to meet my daughter Kerrianne."

Kerrianne walks up to Bristol and smiles. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Bristol smiles up at Kerrianne. "Hi, Kerrianne. Your dad has told me so much about you."

"So, is this my wee brother?" She giggles. "He's quite hungry isn't he?"

Bristol and Chibs chuckle.

"We'll have the DNA results in a few days." Chibs places a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Kerrianne slowly turns to look at her da. "You're kidding right? Anyone can take one look at that baby and know he's your son." She walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. "He looks just like you, da."

Bristol looks at Kerrianne and smiles. "He does have your dad's eyes."

Kerrianne looks back at her. "Exactly the same. May I hold him?"

"Absolutely." Bristol places baby Nolan in Kerrianne's arms. "Just, doubt forget to make him belch."

"He's so beautiful. What's his name?" Kerrianne coos at him.

"Nolan."

Kerrianne gets up and walks around the hospital room. "Hi, Nolan."

Chibs sits on the chair next to the bed and looks at Bristol. "I've been wanting to ask you something, lass."

Bristol turns to him. "What is it?"

"Have you been talking to, Jimmy O'Phelan?"

She cocks her head. "I seen him a few times, in the past few months. Yes, why?"

Chibs quickly gets up. "Where have you seen him?"

Bristol's eyes go wide. "I, I seen him at the hardware store, then at the pharmacy and once at the coffee house. Who is he?"

"Lass, I told you about him. He's the one who took my family from me and gave me the scars."

"Yes, now I remember. The name always sounded so familiar to me. W, what do you think he wants?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I gotta go, I'll send someone to keep an eye on you and Nolan." He rushes out the room.

Kerrianne walks over to Bristol. "Jimmy, is a very dangerous man."

The door opens and Juice steps in. "Bristol, how are you doing?"

"I was fine until a minute ago."

"Why? What's wrong? Are you hurting?"

"No, Ortiz I'm fine. What do you know about, O'Phelan being here? What could he want?"

Juice eyes go wide. "O'Phelan, is here? In Charming?"

"I'm assuming, he is. Do you..."

He cuts her off. "Where's Chibs?"

"He just left. He was asking me about O'Phelan..."

Before Bristol could finish. Juice turns around and runs out of the room.

An hour later, Ethan and Happy walk in Bristol's room.

"Hey sis, where's my nephew?" He smirks at her.

"I just put him down." She smiles up at her brother.

"Well I guess I'll have to wait, till he wakes up, to meet him. Hap, and I are going to be staying right outside your door. If you need anything just give us a holler." He places a kiss on top of her head and steps out with Happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankyou so very much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate them. Lately my little mind has been brewing up another story. LoL. But I won't start it until I'm done with this one. So yea, ok. I'll let y'all read. :)**

 **Till next time, take care.**

[Bristol's P.O.V

It has been two days since anyone has mentioned, Jimmy O'Phelan. No one knew where he could be, it was like if earth had swallowed him whole.

Today Nolan and I were being released from the hospital. But before we go, we would hear the DNA results. I was nervous to hear the outcome and anxious to get home.

I decided to have Tara be the one to give us the results. When she walked in the room, my heart stopped and my mind was running at a hundred miles per minute...]

"I have the results." Tara looked at Chibs and Juice.

They walked up to her and each took their envelope and took a seat. They looked at Bristol, then at baby Nolan and slowly opened their envelope.

Chibs eyes filed with tears as he read his results.

Juice shot up from his seat and stormed out the room.

Bristol watched as Juice stormed off. She turned to look at Chibs. "Is anyone going to tell me anything?"

Chibs walks over to her and takes Nolan into his arms. "Hey there, lad. I'm your Da, sorry if you were expecting someone much better looking." He smiled at his son, as he shed a few tears of joy. He looks at Bristol and winks at her. "I love you, Bristol. You have given me the most precious gift I could ever ask for."

Bristol smiles at him. "I love you, Filip Telford." She watches him bond with his son.

"Finally, back home." Bristol says as she drops her bags on the floor of her house. She takes a deep breath and exhales.

Chibs walks in behind her, carrying the car seat with baby Nolan in it. He smiles at her. "Should we settle him in the nursery?" He walks over to the table and puts the car seat on top.

She turns to look at him. "Yes." She walks over to the car seat and carries her son out. "Let's go see your room, little man." She cradles him and hums a song as she walks towards the nursery.

They step into the nursery and lay him in the crib.

"Filip, can you take out all the plush toys. Nolan can't have any of them in here with him."

Chibs starts taking the toys out the crib and sets them on the rocking chair. He then walks up behind Bristol and wraps his arms around her waist. "Lass." He growls into her ear and kisses her neck.

She turns to face him and bites her bottom lip. "Filip." She whispers.

He slowly slides his hands underneath her shirt.

She chuckles and steps away. "Filip, we can't do this now."

He arcs his eyebrow. "I need you."

"Trust me I would love for you to make love to me. But..."

He quickly takes one long stride up to her and wraps his arms around her.

"Filip." She smiles at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "You're going to have to wait 40 days, Doctor's orders." She playfully pushes him away and laughs. She walks out the nursery, leaving him standing there.

Chibs rolls his eyes and walks towards the crib. "Orders?" He looks down at his sleeping son. "Your Da, don't take orders from no one." He sighs. "I'll give her 20 days. Tops." He smirks as he leans into the crib and places a gentle kiss on baby Nolan's soft cheek. "Good night lad."

Bristol rolls off of Chibs, and tries to steady her breathing. "You just couldn't wait another ten days. Could you Filip?" She looks at him and smiles.

He turns on his side and props up onto his elbow. He smiles down at her. "I couldn't wait to have you, love." He plays with her hair. "Plus, you didn't try to fight me off this time."

Bristol giggles. "I couldn't wait any longer. I love being in your arms and I love when you make love to me." She puts her hand up to his face and caresses him. "I love you."

He leans down and kisses her. "I love you." He slowly gets on top of her and begins kissing on her neck.

Baby Nolan's cries are heard through the baby monitor.

Chibs looks at Bristol and smiles. "I'll go get him." He gets out of bed and pulls on some sweat pants. He walks out of the room and heads towards the nursery.

Bristol gets up from the bed and walks into the restroom. She turns on the shower and steps in.

Chibs walks into the nursery. "I hear ye, lad." He walks over to the crib, reaches in and cradles his son in his arms. "Are you hungry? Let's go see mum." He places a kiss on his son's head and walks out the nursery. As he walks towards the room.

The doorbell rings.

"Who's come to visit us?" Chibs looks at baby Nolan. He walks over to the front door and opens it. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard, Bristol had heard baby and that he's yours." Althea stares Chibs down. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Nows not the time." He snarls at her. "You need to go." He goes to close the door.

Bristol walks towards Chibs, while she ties her robe. "Who's at the door?"

Althea hears Bristol and quickly steps inside. "Since when have you been sleeping with, Filip?"

Bristol pinches the bridge of her nose. "Althea, I really don't have time for this." She walks over to Chibs and takes Nolan into her arms.

"Really? Because I thought that we were friends! But seems like you two were fucking each other behind my back!"

Chibs grabs Althea by her arm and walks her back towards the front door. "You and I were never in any kind of relationship." He pushes her out the front door. "All you every wanted from me. It's for me to fuck your brains out and you got what you wanted and that was that." He stares her down.

Althea's eyes get watery. "Filip, I cared about you. To me, it was more then just sex. It ment something to me. How..."

Chibs cuts her off. "You never ment nothing to me. I love Bristol, and I'm going to ask her to marry me." He slams the door in her face. He turns around and walks into the bedroom. He smiles when he sees Bristol seating on the middle of the bed, nursing their son.

Bristol looks at him. "So, the sheriff liked for you to fuck her brains out, huh?" She looks down at her nursing son.

Chibs rolls his eyes and crawls onto the bed with her. "I never was with her, after being with you." He stays on his knees and cups her face. "After the first night, that I was with you. I knew that you were the only one for me." He places a kiss on her lips.

She looks into his eyes and smiles. "You're my one and only. I love you, my love." She winks at him.

Chibs smiles and sits next to her. He rests his head on her shoulder and she rests her head on his head. Together they watch their son, as his little eyes look back up at them.


	14. Chapter 14

**XoXo, Till next time, take care.**

Bristol paces back and forth in her room, cradling a fussy baby. "I don't know why you need to go on this two day run! I don't feel like being alone, Filip." She stops and sits on the edge of the bed. She begins to nurse baby Nolan.

"Love, you won't be alone. Gemma and Kerrianne said they'll be keeping you company." He walks over to her and kneels down in front her. "Lass, please don't be mad at me. It's just club business." He places a kiss on his son's head, as he places his hands on Bristol's thighs. "I'll be back before you know it."

Bristol looks into Chibs eyes. "I love you, Filip. I know there's not much else that I could say, to make you stay." She smirks. "Just know that, I love you more then words can explain. You are my all and my everything. Come back to us, whole."

He smiles and winks at her. "I love you too, lass." He stands up and places a kiss on top of her head. "I promise I'll come back to you and Nolan."

Bristol and Kerrianne watch on as Chibs rolls out with the rest of SAMCRO. Bristol turns to look at Kerrianne. "Let's go home." She walks to her car and stops when she hears her name.

"Bri!" Gemma calls out, as she walks towards Bristol and Kerrianne. "Where you going?" She stops in front of Bristol and places her hands up her hips.

"I'm going home, Gemma. Filip, left already, so there's nothing for me here." She turns around and opens her car.

Gemma places her hand on the car door. "You can help me in the office. What do you say? Nolan, can stay in the clubhouse, the crow eaters..."

Bristol quickly spins around to face Gemma. "No! Those hussies, won't be going anywhere near my son. I don't want my son in the clubhouse. You got that?" She gets in her car. "Let's go, Kerrianne." She looks up at Gemma. "I'm sorry, Gemma. But, I won't be one to let my son grow up in the clubhouse."

Gemma throws her arms up in surrendering motion and steps back. "Ok. I'll be at your place, tonight." She smirks at Bristol.

Bristol nods her head, and closes her car door. She places her hands on the steering wheel and takes a deep breath.

Kerrianne watches her. "Are you ok?" She cocks her head with furrowed brows.

Bristol turns to her and smiles. "I'm fine just some what tired. It's been quite a long day." She turns the car on and puts it in reverse. "Should we pick up something to eat?"

"I've been wanting to try that new Italian place." Kerrianne smiles.

"Perfect, we can order to go and watch Netflix when we get home."

They drive to the restaurant and back home. After a few hours of watching movies on Netflix, they hear the doorbell.

Bristol gets up from the couch. "It must be Gemma. Here may you take Nolan to his room, please." She hands Kerrianne the baby and walks towards the door. Her eyes go wide when she sees the person standing on the other side of her door. She quickly tries to close the door and is pushed back.

"Good evening, lass."

Kerrianne, holds on tight to Nolan. "Jimmy?" She tries to run to the room.

O'Phelan takes out his gun and aims it at Kerrianne. "Where do you think you're taking my son?" He chuckles.

Bristol runs up to him. "He's not your son!"

He then turns the gun to Bristol. "I suggest you pack his things, grab him and come with me." He smirks, as he motions for her to do, what she's told.

"You're crazy to think that I'll be going anywhere with you." She slowly walks over to Kerrianne and stands in front of her, keeping her eyes on O'Phelan. "I suggest you leave, while you still can."

O'Phelan erupts in laughter. "Lass, you can do this in one of two ways. You can either come with me calmly and quietly or you can kick and scream. Therfore causing me to kill Kerrianne and still take you and the lad with me. It's up to you." He cocks his head as he smirks at them.

Bristol turns to Kerrianne. "Give me the baby."

"What? No, Bristol please don't do it. Don't go with him!" As tears start to roll down her face, she hugs onto Nolan.

Bristol puts her hands on Kerrianne's shoulders. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. Give me Nolan." She takes him from Kerrianne's arms. "Don't try to stop him. Once we drive out the parking lot. Call your Da, and tell him what has happened." She turns to face O'Phelan. "I'm sure he'll find us and when he does. He'll kill Jimmy O'Phelan, once and for all."

O'Phelan smirks at Bristol. He walks up to her and grabs her arm. "Walk!" He motions for her to walk out the house.

"Bristol!" Kerrianne tries running after them. Bristol turns her head and looks at her. "Kerrianne, don't you move from there. Tell your Da, I love him and that I'll be waiting fort him to come get us."

O'Phelan jerks her back and walks her to a black van. He opens the door and two other men pull Bristol in. He closes the door and sees Gemma pulling into the parking lot.

Gemma jumps out her car and rushes towards him. "You sick bastard, you let them go!" She aims her gun at O'Phelan and shoots striking him on his shoulder.

The driver of the van, rolls his window down and shoots back at Gemma, striking her on her stomach. The back doors of the van open up and the two men grab O'Phelan and pull him into the van. The van speeds off and disappears into the dark night.

Kerrianne runs out the house and kneels down next to Gemma. "Jesus christ. I'm calling an ambulance, Gemma." She pulls out her phone and suddenly feels Gemma's hand over hers.

"Call the guys first." Gemma, manages to speak through the pain. She puts her hands on her stomach and tries to put pressure on it.

"Gemma, are you sure? You're bleeding out!" Kerrianne takes her sweater off and places it on to Gemma's stomach.

"I'll be fine, just get SAMCRO to get back, now."

Kerrianne nods and calls her da.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this a short chapter, but it's only because this story will be coming to and end soon. So I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to review. Thanks for reviewing, and**

 **Til next time, take care.**

SAMCRO walks into a warehouse with their guns drawn.

"This place looks empty, Jax." Tig looks over his shoulder. "This might of been a set up, or some type of distraction." He puts his gun away and walks over to Jax.

"Damn it!" Jax kicks some empty boxes in front him.

Chibs phone rings. He pulls it out his pocket and flips it open. "What's the..." He gets cut off by a frantic Kerrianne. He can barely understand her. "Kerrianne, you need to take a deep breath. Tell me what's going on?" His eyes go wide, his brothers watch on and run towards him. Chibs drops down to his knees.

"What happened, Chibs?" Jax, looks at him concerned.

"O'Phelan." Chibs eyes fill with tears. "O'Phelan has taken my family."

"Jesus christ." They say in union.

"They shot Gemma, before taking off." Chibs gets up and grabs Jax by the front his kutte. "We should of never came here! I told you this was a bad idea! Now look, what's happened!" He shoves Jax back. "We are going back! We need to get my family back!" He storms out the warehouse, as everyone follows him. They climb on their bikes and head back to charming.

Tara, walks into the waiting room. She spots Jax, and smirks as he walks up to her. "Gemma, is going to be ok. The bullet didn't hit any organs, she's really lucky. We'll just keep her for a day, so she can get some rest. How's Chibs doing?"

"Not to good. Juice is trying to track down O'Phelan, but nothing comes up." He puts his hands on Tara's shoulders. "I got a hold of SAMBEL. We are going to Ireland tonight. I need you to keep an eye on Kerrianne, till we get back. I'll talk to my mom, and tell her to stay put." He pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

She his him back and a tear escapes from her eyes. "You need to help Chibs, get Bristol and Nolan back. I don't think he'll survive without his family this time around." She pulls away from him and looks into his eyes.

Jax looks back into her green eyes and cups her face. "We'll get them back."

Belfast, Ireland

"Bloody hell!" Chibs throws a chair across the room, startling SAMBEL and SAMCRO. "I can't believe that no one has gotten any leads on, O'Phelan! It's been 2 weeks! 2 weeks that I've had to endure without my, son!" He takes a seat and buries his face in his hands. Quietly he begins to sob. "I gotta get them back. I won't go through this again."

Juice walks over to him. He places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "We will find them, and we will take them back home." He looks down at his brother with tears in his eyes. "I'll be at your side every step of the way. We won't rest until they are found."

Chibs looks up at him. He stands up and they hug each other. "Thanks brother."

Bristol cradles Nolan as she rocks in a rocking chair. She looks down at her sleeping son. "Your Da, will soon find us. I know he will." She looks out the window, a lonely tear manages to escape her eyes.

"Lass." O'Phelan walks into the room and walks up behind her. "What's this I hear, about you not wanting to eat." He walks around the rocking chair and squats down in front of her. "You need to eat, in order to keep nursing our son." He reaches up to her face.

She quickly turns away. "He's not your son." She talks through her teeth. She slowly turns back around and looks at O'Phelan. "Please. Just let us go. Please."

He stands up. "You and I are going to be together, FOREVER." He leans down to talk into her ear. "Tomorrow, we will be getting married and come tomorrow night you shall be mine." He quickly places a kiss on her cheek and smirks.

Bristol jumps out of the rocking chair. "I will never be yours!" She walks around him, as she walks over to the crib and places Nolan down. "You can't keep us here 'forever'! Filip, will come for..."

O'Phelan takes three glides towards her and wraps his arms around her. "He won't be coming! He'll give up looking for you!" He pushes her on the bed and begins to strip his clothes off.

Baby Nolan wakes up crying.

Bristol looks up at him. "No. Please, don't do this!" She gets up, only to get pushed back down. "Let me get my baby!"

There's a sudden knock on the door. O'Phelan stomps towards the door and swings it open. "I thought I said, I didn't want any interruptions!"

"Sorry, sir but it's SAMCRO. They may be getting on to us."

O'Phelan rushes out the door. "Keep any eye on her!" He shouts out.

Bristol runs over to her son and cradles him into her arms. "Shhhh. I got you, everything's going to be ok." She kisses his nose and walks over to the window. "Filip, please hurry." She places a hand on the window and stares at the rain. 'Where exactly could we be, Nolan?" She asks herself. She turns away and leans her back on to the wall. She slides down and holds onto her son tighter, crying with him.


	16. Chapter 16

O'Phelan rolls off of Bristol. "I think I hear our son, awake." He smirks at her.

Bristol gets out of bed and walks into the restroom. She steps in the shower and lets the hot water run. She sits down in the tub and hugs her knees. "God, help me escape this place. I can't go on like this much longer." She cries quietly.

Minutes later she steps out the shower and gets dressed. She walks to the nursery and finds Nolan standing up in his crib, bouncing up and down. "Good morning, my love." She smiles at him, and lifts him up. "You're getting so big." She places a kiss on his soft plumped cheek. "Let's go get breakfast."

She makes her way into the kitchen and sees the nanny by the stove. "Good morning, Chelsea." She sits Nolan down in his high chair. "Good morning, Mrs. O'Phelan. I made breakfast, will you be eating this morning?" She hands Bristol a cup of coffee.

Bristol takes the cup of coffee and waves her off. "No, I'm fine. I'll just feed Nolan, thankyou." She looks around the kitchen and gets closer to the nanny. "Did my husband leave?" She whispers to Chelsea.

"Yes, he said he had important business to take care of. Excuse me I have to go wash, Nolan's sheets." She turns away and walks out the kitchen.

Bristol turns to Nolan and sits in the chair across from him. "This it Nolan, it's now or never. We won't be here any longer." She hands him a bottle. "You wait here." She places a kiss on his forehead as she gets up.

"Mum, mum." Nolan bounces in his seat.

Bristol grabs a kitchen knife and turns to look at her son. "Shhhhh, Nolan. Mum, will be right back." She tip toes out of the kitchen and walks into the nursery. She sees Chelsea with her back facing her and runs up behind her. She covers her mouth, as she brings the knife up to her neck and slices her throat.

"We've been here for four months, now." Juice looks at Chibs. "Every time we get a clue we end up with another dead end. Always going back to square one." He walks to a window and looks out. "It's as if the ground just swallowed them."

Chibs gets up and walks towards him. His beard has grown out, he has dark circles under his eyes and has lost weight. "I can't leave Ireland, until I find them. I know they're here some where. I can feel it." He turns to look at Juice and places a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to go back to charming with the rest you can go."

Juice turns to look at him. "What? No I'm staying! Every step of the way, remember?" He places his hand on Chibs shoulder. "We gotta try asking around town again. Somebody needs to know something. O'Phelan must have a secret hide out or something. We just gotta figure out where."

"Thanks for being here Juice. You've made my days a little easier, a little lighter on my shoulders. Sorry for..."

Juice waves him off. "There's nothing to apologize, about. You're my brother that's it. I'm here for you." Juice sits at the table and opens his lap top. "C'mon lets keep searching."

Bristol slowly lays Chelsea's life less body on the floor and drags her into the closest. She runs into her room and pulls out a gun she's been hiding. She loads it up and cocks it. "Bristol, remember what Chibs taught you." She tells herself. She runs into the kitchen and carries Nolan. "Nolan, I'm going to need to put your blanky over your head, ok. Don't you worry, mum's got you." She walks towards the front door and takes a deep breath. She opens the door and immediately shoots one of the men guarding the house. Another one comes running from around the corner and she shoots him in the face. She slowly walks to the side of the house and looks around to see if there's anyone else.

She quickly notices that there's no one else and runs to the van. She jumps in and straps Nolan in the passenger seat. "Don't cry baby we are getting out of here." She looks around for the keys. "Shit!" She hits the steering wheel. "I'll be right back Nolan." She jumps out the van and runs to the second man she had shot. She searches his pockets with no luck. She quickly runs to the other one and searches him.

"You won't make it far, lass. Jimmy will find you and kill you." The man struggles to say.

Bristol looks at him. "Send him this message for me." She shoves her gun into his mouth and pulls the trigger. Blood splatters on her face, she grabs the keys and runs into the van.

"Mum." Nolan smiles up at her.

Bristol chuckles as she turns the van on. "Mum got strawberry jam, all over her." She puts the van in reverse and speeds out. She drives for over 3 hours and pulls over when she notices the van runs out of gas. "Oh no no, not now." She carries Nolan and jumps out of the van. "We're going to have to walk, Nolan."

Chibs jumps out of his seat. "I think I found something!" Juice runs over to him. "Look there's a cottage right outside of Belfast. Looks to be under a Chelsea O'Phelan." They look at each other with furrowed brows.

"Was he married?" Juice scratches his head.

"She must be related to him, in some type of way." Chibs pulls out his phone and calls McGee.

As night time falls Bristol walks into a church and sits at one of the benches. "We'll rest here, Nolan. Maybe we can get something to eat." She looks around and spots the priest. She flags him down, and smiles when he walks towards her. "You'll sleep warm tonight, Nolan."

"Yes, lass." The priest takes a look at her appearance. "Are you in some type of trouble?"

"Father I need a place to stay for tonight, and my son he's hungry. You see I managed to escape, from where they had me against my will. I'm trying to get back home. To charming California."

The priest eyes go wide.

Chibs and Juice along with SAMBEL, roll up to the cottage. They immediately take notice of the two bodies outside. Chibs runs in the house. "Bristol!" He runs into the nursery and sees the blood on the floor. He follows the blood to the closet and opens it. "Jesus christ."

Juice runs in. "Father Ashby, called McGee. Bristol and Nolan are over at the church." Juice looks at the lifeless body in the closet. "Seems like you rubbed off on Bristol." He turns to look at Chibs, and slaps him on his back. "She got away, she's safe now." They rush out of the house, and head towards the church. 


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a very sorry chapter. I know, but that's just because the next chapter will be the final chapter. :) Thankyou to all of those who followed and favorite this story. A special thanks to the ones who took the time to review it, it really ment alot to me. This was only my second sorry that I've wrote. It actually was my third idea, the next story I'll be publishing, was my second idea. LoL I just keep going back to it and rewriting some chapters. I really want to deliver a good third story, so please keep on the look out for that. Thanks again.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

SAMBEL arrives at the church, Chibs climbs off his bike and runs inside. "Where is she? Where's my son and old lady?" Anxiously he runs around looking for them.

Maureen, walks up to him. "My brother. He, took them back to O'Phelan."

Chibs goes into a fit of rage and grabs Maureen by her shoulders. "Why?!" He snarls at her.

McGee runs up behind him and puts his hand on Chibs shoulder. Chibs looks over his shoulder and looks at him. McGee nods his head to him and smirks.

Father Ashby, gets out from the back of a van. He looks at O'Phelan, and smiles. "O'Phelan I believe you are missing something." He turns to the van and pulls Bristol out by her arm.

"You said you were taking me to Filip." She pulls away from father Ashby. "How could you do this to my me and my son?!" Turning to run away, she bumps into one of O'Phelan's men.

O'Phelan laughs, as he approaches Bristol. "Love, I've told you before. Belfast eats out of the palm of my hand." He puts his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "We are to be together, FOREVER." He whispers into her ear, as he smells her hair. "You smell so good."

Tears fill her eyes, and she tries to push him away. "I hate you. I will always try to escape. I'll never give up. Ever!" She stares him down.

Suddenly shots are fired, and everyone runs in opposite directions. O'Phelan grabs Bristol and pulls her. He shoves her and Nolan into a closet and runs out the back of the warehouse.

Bristol sits on the corner of the closet and hugs Nolan tight. "Shhhh. This will be all over soon, my love. Mum's got you." She tries to calm his crying.

Minutes later, the shooting stops and she hears foot steps outside the closet door. Someone opens the door and steps inside the dark closet. They turn the lights on and see her. "Bristol."

She looks up and immediately jumps up and throws her arm around their neck. "Ortiz." They hug each other tight.

Juice pulls away and cups her face, smiling at her. "You're safe now." He places a kiss on her forehead and walks her out of the closet. "Chibs! I found them!" He shouts out.

Chibs turns around and looks at Bristol and his son from across the warehouse. His heart skips a beat. "Love." He manages to speak.

Bristol smiles, as her eyes fill with tears. She runs to him. Standing in front of him, she brings her free hand up to his face and caresses him. "If I'm dreaming, please don't let me wake up." Tears slowly begin to flow.

Chibs cups her face. "It's not a dream, love. I'm here, I finally found you and I promise, we'll NEVER be apart again." He wipes her tears away and places a kiss on her lips.

"Mum. Da." Nolan squeals out.

Chibs chuckles and takes his son into his arms. "My boy. I've missed you so much. Look how big you are." He kisses his soft cheek. "I love you." He puts his arm around Bristol shoulders and hugs them. "I love the both of you."

Padraic, runs in the warehouse. "Uncle Chibs, we have O'Phelan."

Chibs eyes turn dark. He hands Bristol, Nolan and gives them a kiss each. Looking Bristol into her eyes. "O'Phelan won't get to see another day." He turns on his heel, and rushes out the warehouse.

"You are going to feel every bit of pain, that you made me endure." Chibs looks into O'Phelan's eyes. He pulls out two blades and cuts O'Phelan's cheeks, giving him the same Glasgow smile, he once gave him. Chibs then takes the blades and stabs O'Phelan by his neck.

Bristol walks out the warehouse and sees O'Phelan dropping to the floor. Chibs turns around and sees her. He runs up to her. "It's all over. Let's go home, love." They walk over to the van.

Bristol, turns to look at Chibs. "How did you know to come to this warehouse?" She cocks her head.

"Father Ashby, SAMBEL, Juice and I planned this. We knew if father Ashby called O'Phelan and told him he had you. O'Phelan would agree to meet up with him, to get you back."

Bristol smiles. "Father Ashby, was in on this?"

Chibs nods his head and smiles back at her.

"Take us home, my love." Bristol gets in the van. She sits Nolan on her lap. "We're going home, Nolan. We're finally going home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it. I enjoyed exploring Bristol's mind every day. Look forward to my next story, I still don't have a name for it. I'm most certain that it will be much longer the my first and this story. Just keep on the look out for it, I'm thinking that I will have it up by Monday. So, yea.**

 **Till next time, take care.**

One year later...

Bristol arrives at the clubhouse. Nolan runs out of the car and heads to the playground. Gemma smirks at the little boy and walks up to Bristol. "Nolan, is heading into his terrible two's." She chuckles.

Bristol shakes her head. "That boy never stops. Has me on my toes every second of the day." She chuckles and places a hand on her belly. "I'm so ready to pop this one out."

Gemma puts her hand on Bristol's belly. "Hey little monster. I'm going to be your Godmother." She looks at Bristol and smirks. "Boys. They are much easier to handle, than girls."

"I don't think I could ever imagine you with a daughter." Bristol laughs. "Kerrianne, will be my only daughter. The boys will look after us."

"Chibs wouldn't have it any other way." Gemma laughs and puts her hand around Bristol's shoulders, as they walk into the clubhouse. "Hungry?"

Bristol rolls her eyes. "You are always trying to feed me."

"Mr godson, has to eat. So, he can be big and strong." They walk into the kitchen. "You're helping me, with dinner tonight?"

"I'll be there extra early." Bristol winks at her.

"Mmhhhmm. Don't let Chibs take you into the bedroom. You'll never make on time."

Bristol erupts in laughter.

Tara walks into the kitchen. She looks at Bristol and back at Gemma. "What's the joke?" She smirks.

Gemma waves her off. "It's no joke. Just the simple truth. How are you feeling?" She points at Tara's baby bump.

Tara smiles. "I'm fine, just waiting till the day I meet my princess." She walks over to Bristol. They put together their matching baby bumps and giggle. "Think little jr. wants to play with my princess?" Tara chuckles, as she feels Bristol's baby kick her belly.

Bristol chuckles. "They're going to be best friends."

Gemma, looks at the two expecting mother's and smiles. She takes out her camera. "You two look this way, and smile for the camera." She takes their picture. "Memories. I'm sure they'll like to look back, to their first play date."

The three woman laugh in union.

Later that night at Gemma's house.

As everyone is seated at the diner table. Chibs turns to look at Bristol. He watches her as she talks to the rest of the boys, and smiles. Taking in ever laughter, every detail of her smile. The way her eyes sparkle. 'She means everything to me.' He thinks to himself. He leans to her ear and whispers. "I love you, Bristol. You've made me the happiest man on earth."

Bristol turns to look at him. "I love you, too. To the moon and back." She winks at him. She closes the gap between them and they kiss passionately. She grabs him by the collar of his kutte, and deepens the kiss.

The table erupts in cat calls.

"Get a room." Gemma blurts out.

They pull apart and smile as they look into each other's eyes.

"Who wants dessert?" Gemma asks everyone as she gets up. She walks into the kitchen and walks back out with two blueberry pies. She sets them down in the center of the table.

Everyone quickly reaches for the pies, and continue to talk and laugh.

"Want a slice, love?" Chibs looks at Bristol.

She nods her head and smiles. As she looks at Chibs reach for one of the pies. She observes everyone at the table. Tig and Venus, adopted a little 2 year old girl, and looked very happy. Jax, and Tara were each feeding Abel and Thomas. In only two moths they would be welcoming their third child. Juice and Kerrianne seemed to be hitting it off. Happy just seemed happy to be eating his big slice of pie. Bobby and Ratboy were to busy arguing over who got too big of a slice. Her brother Ethan was patched in over a year ago and looked happier then ever before. She turned to look at Gemma and Nero and smiled to see them so in love. She looks at Nolan, who has blueberry pie all over himself and chuckles. ' I wouldn't change this family for the world. Even if it killed me.' She thinks to herself, as she smiles and joins in the conversation.

{Bristol's P.O.V

So, there you have it. I went through hell and back. Never once in my life did I think I'd end up with such a disfunctional family. But that's what they became, my family. I would kill for every one of them.

Just remeber girls. Not every love triangle love story ends well. I believe theirs people that wouldn't live to tell. Me I made it through, with a few bumps and scratches, but still made it nonetheless.

I'm Bristol Harley Adams-Telford, signing out. ;) }

THE END.


End file.
